Love Letter
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Levi, quien necesita dinero desesperadamente, se reencuentra con su antiguo amigo de instituto; Eren Jaeger, el cual ha ganado una fortuna publicando un cómic y, además sigue enamorado de Levi. Tragándose el orgullo, le pedirá dinero para subsistir. El destino los había vuelto a unir, pero no de la forma que esperaban. EreRi
1. Chapter 1

**La idea de este fic surgió de querer escribir un Ereri. Estuve leyendo algunos hace unos días y no pude resistir la tentación. Será un fic cortito, de tres capítulos seguramente. Habrá un poco de todo, angst, fluff, drama, romance etc Considero que tanto Eren como Levi no son OoC, pero tuve que ponerles la misma edad. Tenía otras ideas en mente para la trama, pero eran todas muy cliché y no me acababan de convencer. Espero de corazón que a las amantes del Ereri les guste el fic!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, angst (leve).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Debido a su situación actual, Levi estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir dinero. Durante una semana había estado buscando todo tipo de ofertas de trabajo, y las únicas opciones que todavía estaban sin descartar eran:

"Se buscan voluntarios para probar fármacos en proceso de desarrollo" y "Donante de semen".

¿Ser el conejillo de indias de una farmacéutica y experimentar los síntomas de un medicamento que todavía no estaba en el mercado? No. Su salud era lo primero. Pero igual recibiría una buena compensación económica… Negando con la cabeza, pasó al siguiente. Donar semen era el trabajo más sencillo que había en la lista, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si dentro de diez años encontraba por la calle Levis pequeñitos paseando de la mano con su familia? Y por si fuera poco, los ingresos no sobrepasaban los treinta dólares. Si por cada eyaculación pagaban treinta en concepto de desplazamiento y molestias, acabaría agotando su semen antes de final de año.

Descartando esas dos últimas opciones, tachó los dos anuncios publicados en el diario con el bolígrafo. Frustrado, temió no salir de ese pozo en el que había caído por culpa del imbécil de su tío. La muerte de su madre no le procuró ninguna herencia, y fue Kenny quien, a regañadientes, lo adoptó.

El trabajo que ejercía no se podía calificar de "legal" pero gracias a eso acumuló bastante dinero por algunos años. Sin embargo, su tío prefirió gastarlo todo en Dios sabe qué y ahora no tenían ni para comprar pan. De hecho, Levi había recibido una carta del banco en la cual le informaban de que ejecutarían la hipoteca de su casa; en otras palabras, lo dejarían en la calle.

Incluso los diarios amontonados en su regazo habían sido recogidos de la basura u olvidados en el banco de algún parque. Con el diario de la semana pasada, pasó las páginas apresuradamente hasta llegar a la sección de trabajo. Ya era el sexto diario y todavía le quedaban otros cuatro. Casi había perdido la esperanza, pues aunque no le importase trabajar doce horas al día, si el sueldo no llegaba a un mínimo no tenía sentido. Le seguiría faltando dinero. Trabajar por tres dólares la hora no era una opción.

Algunas ofertas eran realmente inquietantes.

"Se busca chico/a para trabajo discreto". "Mujer con buena presencia de entre veinte y treinta años. Tarifas altas". "Buscamos gente con ganas de trabajar".

Lo otro tampoco era mucho mejor. Él solo podía trabajar en la ciudad puesto que no tenía vehículo propio, y no tenía para pagar trenes o buses. La mayoría de los anuncios eran trabajos en otras localidades.

Desalentado por la cada vez más inminente perspectiva de quedarse bajo un puente, decidió tomar un poco el aire. Su propia casa le deprimía: 60m2 con un dormitorio enano, una cocina estrecha, un baño en el que no cabía ni una tina y un comedor cuadrado que hacía a la vez de salón.

Atándose el nudo de los zapatos viejos y desgastados —los únicos que tenía—, salió de casa sin molestarse en ordenar el desorden de diarios que había detrás suyo. Ni siquiera limpiar conseguía distraerlo.

Saliendo a la calle, se aferró al consuelo de saber que caminar no costaba dinero. Probablemente iría dando tumbos hasta que le dolieran las plantas de los pies y así evitar llegar a casa demasiado temprano.

Mientras iba caminando, el olor que desprendían las cafeterías le martirizaban. Tenía hambre, solamente había desayunado un yogur y eran casi las seis de la tarde. Tuvo que saltarse la comida para ir al banco y pedir que le dieran más tiempo para pagar el piso. Obviamente la espera fue de casi una hora.

Deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo, calculó cuánto tiempo podría subsistir con la comida que aún tenía en la nevera. ¿Una semana? Quizás menos.

—¡Levi!

Una voz jovial le distrajo de su mierda y buscando al dueño de esa voz, se encontró con que Eren Jaeger iba hacia él con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Eren —dijo mostrando sorpresa.

El semáforo se puso en verde para los peatones, y los dos avanzaron en la misma dirección.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó Eren—. ¡Y eso que vivimos en la misma ciudad!

Levi asintió. Eren Jaeger fue por algunos años su amigo y compañero en el instituto. No se atrevería a decir que fueron mejores amigos, pero sí era verdad que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —preguntó sin poder contener la emoción.

—No. Solo estaba dando un paseo.

—¡Genial! Yo tengo media hora libre antes de ir a trabajar. ¿Te apetecería tomar un café?

Levi reprimió una mueca. Ni un triste café podía pagar.

—No llevo dinero encima —respondió inexpresivamente.

—¡No te preocupes! Invito yo.

Estuvo a punto de negarse, nunca le gustó que le invitaran; sentía que abusaba de su generosidad. Pero Eren sonreía de tal forma que le fue imposible decir que no.

No había cambiado en absoluto.

. . .

Eren había escogido una cafetería modesta y acogedora. Tomando los dos un café en la terraza dónde aún se podían atisbar los rayos de sol, Levi no quería contar lo mierda que era su vida en ese momento, por tanto, sometió a Eren a un riguroso interrogatorio.

—La última cosa que supe de ti es que estabas estudiando fotografía —comentó dando un sorbo a su café.

Eren soltó una breve risa. Tímida y a la vez nerviosa.

—Es verdad, pero lo dejé al año y medio —informó rápidamente—. Oye, Levi, ¿te acuerdas de esa historia que te enseñaba cuando íbamos al instituto?

Este meditó por unos instantes.

—Cómo olvidarla… ¿La de los gigantes desnudos?

Recordaba como su amigo le enseñaba bocetos por debajo la mesa y le explicaba con entusiasmo el pasado de los personajes y mil cosas más.

Eren volvió a reír; pareció complacido de que Levi no lo hubiera olvidado.

—En realidad son titanes, pero sí —aclaró sin dejar de sonreír—. Pues adivina… ¡Una editorial compró los derechos!¡Publicaron mi historia!

—¿Oh? Felicidades.

—De momento han salido dos cómics, dentro de cuatro meses, saldrá el tercero. Algunos de mis compañeros dicen que soy el nuevo Robert Kirkman, pero en vez de apocalipsis zombie, lo mío es un drama/horror post-apocalíptico mezclado con fantasía.

—Y pensar que hace años yo era el único que lo conocía —comentó Levi con nostalgia.

—Tú fuiste el primero en conocerla, y no me arrepiento —confesó Eren tímidamente.

Levi se alegró por él, pero, por otra parte, esa explosión de felicidad solo logró contrastar aún más su miseria. No quiso imaginarse cuánto cobraría Eren, seguramente una fortuna.

—Y… ¿Qué ha sido de ti? —preguntó Eren sin regodearse por el éxito de su trabajo—. ¿Cómo te va en la vida?

"Como la mierda".

—Bien. Voy tirando —contestó disimulando su incomodidad.

Eren quedó decepcionado ante su respuesta. Había esperado algo más detallado, más informativo. Sabía que su amigo era de pocas palabras, por lo que no quiso presionarlo. Como alternativa, hablaron de las anécdotas y hecho relevantes en sus tiempos de instituto.

Levi respiró aliviado y rememoró aquellos años en los que su única preocupación era aprobar los exámenes.

Eren tenía un especial brillo en los ojos y su sonrisa simplemente no desaparecía, seguía ahí, iluminando ese rostro de facciones agraciadas. Levi hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener si quiera un tercio de felicidad en su vida.

Pasada la media hora, Eren lamentó tener que irse. Sin embargo, no se marchó ni más; le dio su número a Levi. Prometiendo volver a quedar y retomar esa amistad que había quedado olvidada por años. El moreno guardó su número en el móvil, bastante estropeado y con la pantalla agrietada por habérsele caído al suelo una vez.

Se despidieron fuera de la cafetería y tomaron direcciones distintas. Levi caminó por veinte minutos, pensando únicamente en Eren y ese inesperado reencuentro. En verdad, era el mismo de antes. Más alto, con el cabello un poco más largo, pero por lo demás, no cambió nada. Su personalidad era exactamente tal y como la recordaba. Su carácter rebelde le metió en problemas en más de una ocasión y él tenía que "rescatarle" siempre.

Fueron buenos tiempos…

. . .

Transcurrieron tres días en los que Levi no salió de casa. Se la pasaba releyendo la maldita carta del banco y contemplando la cantidad de dinero que debía. Jamás conseguiría ese dinero en el plazo de dos semanas. No podía pedir préstamos ni créditos, y tuvo que vender su coche para borrar esos números rojos de su cuenta.

Su tío andaba desaparecido desde hacía días. Romperle las piernas hubiera sido muy bueno para desahogarse, pero ni eso podía hacer.

El silencio le estaba abrumando, pero no se arriesgó a encender la televisión. Eso sería un gasto innecesario de luz. Tampoco usaba ya el horno, ni el microondas.

Echado bocarriba en el sofá, miró de reojo una de las cartas que había en la mesilla y vio el saldo de su cuenta escrito a ordenador: 37 dólares. Con eso pagaría como mucho el agua.

¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir?

Tal era su desesperación que se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de ejercer como "hombre de compañía". Había leído algunos anuncios por encima, donde se requería de ese tipo de servicios. ¿Tan bajo había caído que ahora vendería su propio cuerpo?

El solo imaginar cómo un hombre o mujer pagaba por tener sexo con él, le revolvía el estómago. Pero… ¿qué otra salida había? Su dignidad a cambio de dinero. Iba a levantarse para recoger uno de los diarios que había en el suelo y considerar esa opción cuando el móvil se salió de su bolsillo y cayó al suelo.

Con una mueca, lo recogió del suelo y asegurando que no se había roto nada y que funcionaba más o menos bien, recordó el número de Eren.

Fue una sensación extraña. El corazón se le encogió, pero no permitió que su cerebro formulara "esa otra posibilidad". No, no, no… Hizo todo lo posible por no escuchar esa frase dentro de su cabeza, pero fue inevitable.

"Pídele el dinero a Eren".

Definitivamente había caído en lo más bajo. Eren era su amigo… bueno, había sido su amigo y los amigos no se prestan dinero. De eso se encargaba la familia. Por desgracia, Levi no tenía familia. Su único familiar con vida era Kenny, lo que equivalía a estar solo.

Tenía conocidos, pero nada más.

Su lado "malvado" surgió de improvisto, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Pedirle dinero a Eren era humillante, sí, pero se lo daría encantado. Por la forma en que lo miraba en la cafetería, seguro aún sentía cosas por él.

"No pienso aprovecharme de sus sentimientos" —dijo otra voz.

¿De qué sentimientos hablaba? De eso hacía ya años, y seguro Eren había pasado página. Ahora que era rico seguro estaba con alguien de su mismo estatus.

¡Pídele el dinero! ¡No pierdes nada por intentarlo, solo tu orgullo!

Levi calló todas esas voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo. Volverse loco no era uno de sus propósitos. Poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, empezó por lo más obvio.

"Eren realmente estuvo enamorado de mí, pero ahora no sé cuáles son sus sentimientos. Y aunque fueran los mismos, no quiero tomar ventaja de eso. Aunque es ridículo, pues pedirle dinero justo cuando me dice que está triunfando es muy rastrero. Pero los necesito… Necesito dinero… No se lo pediría sino estuviera desesperado".

Sujetando el móvil con manos temblorosas, abrió la agenda de contactos. Con el dedo fue bajando hasta encontrar el nombre de Eren. No se había decidido del todo, pero algo le empujaba a hacerlo.

Dándola al icono de la llamada, aguardó más nervioso de lo que creía. Al tercer pitido, Eren cogió la llamada.

—¡Levi! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Su tono de voz era idéntico a cuando se encontraron delante del semáforo. Levi se preguntó si contestaba a todas sus llamadas tan alegre.

—Pensaba llamarte un día de estos, pero no esperaba que lo hicieras tú.

—Eren… ¿Podríamos quedar? —le preguntó controlando los nervios.

—¡Claro! ¡Faltaría más! —accedió emocionado.

—Es… es urgente.

Se hizo un silencio tras decir eso.

—Levi… ¿Va todo bien?

—Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos. Ahora… no puedo.

No quiso sonar tan dramático, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Claro. Ah… Mmm, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa esta tarde? Saldré a las siete de la editorial.

—No —se opuso Levi alarmado. Que Eren viera las condiciones en las que vivía era impensable—. Te estaré esperando a las siete frente a la editorial. Dime la dirección.

Eren le dio la dirección y se despidió de él un tanto preocupado. Levi se dijo que no había marcha atrás. Suspirando, dejó el móvil sobre su pecho, y ensayó la forma de pedirle dinero sin sonar patético. Iba a ser complicado, pero hizo el esfuerzo.

Si así al menos podía conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, lo haría.

. . .

A las 19:16m.p, Eren salió por la puerta de la editorial diciéndole adiós con la mano a su agente. Levi de brazos cruzados, esperaba justo a un metro de distancia, recostado de espaldas contra la pared.

—Perdona, Levi —se apresuró a decir Eren en cuanto lo vio—. Mi agente a veces es un poco pesado.

Este no le dio importancia.

—¿Quieres pasear un rato o vamos a una cafetería?

—Pasear está bien.

Eren asintió y los dos caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Levi no sabía cómo empezar. Por dentro era un manojo de nervios que le impedían pensar con claridad.

—El otro día te vi raro —comentó Eren. Podía leer la expresión de su amigo y le ahorró el esfuerzo de hablar primero—. Estabas como apagado.

—Sí, todos los días lo estoy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eren preocupado.

Levi no contestó de inmediato. Podía confiar en él; no se reiría de su situación ni tampoco sentiría lástima.

—Tengo… problemas. Problemas económicos.

—¿No trabajas? —inquirió Eren cada vez más angustiado.

—No. Antes trabajaba en un restaurante, pero redujeron la plantilla y me quedé fuera. Solo conseguía trabajos temporales y el sueldo no me llegaba ni para pagar la hipoteca. Tampoco ayudó que mi tío malgastara todo nuestro dinero en alcohol y putas.

Por la expresión de su amigo, estaba claro que no esperaba oír algo tan grave.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —preguntó sin vacilación.

Levi pareció incómodo. No había terminado de explicar su situación, pero agradeció no tener que hacerlo. En voz baja, murmuró avergonzado:

—Con 2,500 tengo suficiente.

Eren aceptó darle esa cantidad sin pensarlo dos veces. Llevándolo hasta su casa, lo dejó entrar mientras él preparaba el cheque. Se trataba de un piso grande, sin apenas lujos, pero muy acogedora. A Levi enseguida le gustó ese lugar. Ojalá él tuviera algo parecido.

Su amigo regresó con el cheque en mano. Al ver la cantidad, quiso protestar. Eren había puesto 3,000 en vez de 2,500, pero nada de lo que dijo surtió efecto.

—Acéptalo, por favor. Me quedaré más tranquilo.

Levi reconoció para sí mismo que esos 500 extras le venían de perlas. Con eso podría comprar comida y volver a encender la televisión y el microondas.

—Gracias —dijo esbozando una breve sonrisa.

Eren también sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en años.

—Quédate un rato y seguimos con la conversación del otro día.

Sosteniendo el cheque entre sus manos, un enorme peso se liberó de sus hombros. Un desasosiego que no sentía desde hacía tiempo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Aceptando su invitación, se permitió relajarse y ser más participativo en la charla con su amigo.

Con una cerveza cada uno, pusieron en común lo poco que sabían de sus ex-compañeros y qué había sido de sus vidas. Rieron al recordar algunos profesores, como también las excursiones o el viaje de fin de curso a Canarias.

—¿Te acuerdas de Historia? ¿La chica rubia del que medio instituto iba detrás suyo? ¡Pues está saliendo con Ymir!

—¿Con la pecas? —inquirió Levi frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, y Reiner ahora está trabajando como stripper.

Levi por poco no escupió la cerveza por la nariz. Soltando una carcajada, trató de no imaginarse esa imagen. Eren quedó embelesado al verle reír de esa forma tan despreocupada.

—Bueno, y Erwin, nuestro profesor, ya tuvo su tercer hijo —añadió mientras Levi se recuperaba de la risa.

—Eso sí lo había oído.

Minutos después, Eren había sacado una caja llena de álbumes y fotos. Nostálgicos, recordaron el grupo tan extraño que habían formado ellos junto con otros compañeros como Armin, Hange, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie y Jean.

—¿Y esto? —dijo Eren señalando una foto—. Fue el día en que Connie se emborrachó y Sasha cayó a la piscina con la ropa puesta.

—Mira que montar una fiesta en casa de Hange —mencionó Levi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Nos lo pasamos muy bien. ¡Oh! ¿Qué hay allí?

De dentro la caja, Eren extrajo una hoja doblada en varias mitades. Abriéndola, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Levi se acercó para ver; reconociendo el escrito, se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Frente a ellos estaba la carta de amor que Eren le dio a Levi con dieciséis años.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Dos semanas después y aquí traigo el segundo capítulo! Puede que os parezca un poco aburrido, o quizás no, pero era necesario poner toda la información sobre Levi, y ver cómo salía adelante con su situación económica. Lo escribí un poco apresurado así que pido disculpas por los errores que haya. Seguramente tenga un capítulo más de lo esperado, pero no es mi intención alargarlo mucho. ¡Gracias por vuestros follows y favorites!**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi.**

 **¡Especial agradecimiento a los reviews de _dteufel_ , _Toya137_ , _mina-chan_ , _Narzisseblume_ y _Sammy 1109_!**

* * *

.

.

Fue violento desenterrar ese recuerdo que yacía dormido por tantos años. Eren sostuvo la carta sin osar mirar a Levi. Ahora es cuando entendía ese sensación de querer que la tierra le tragase. No recordaba haber guardado la carta en esa caja, aunque lo que se preguntaba era por qué diablos había conservado ese pedazo de papel.

Su declaración de amor consistía en una página entera escrita a bolígrafo, algo torpe pues en algunos párrafos su letra se hacía más pequeña y desigual. Entre líneas, Eren leyó el reflejo de sus sentimientos a sus dieciseis años —los cuales no distaban mucho de la actualidad—.

… _Tu presencia basta para llenarme de energía y erradicar todos mis males. Eres la cura que anhelo cada noche, el suspiro que emana de mis labios, el calor que busca desesperadamente mi cuerpo…_

Eren no siguió leyendo. Esa última frase era demasiado embarazosa. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió escribir eso?! ¿En qué estaría pensando? Pensar que Levi leyó esas mismas palabras lo abochornó todavía más.

—¡Vaya! Había olvidado que la tenía —dijo Eren soltando una risa nerviosa—. No sé por que la guardé. Hubiera sido mejor tirarla a la basura…

Levi alzó la mirada al oír ese comentario. No pareció ser de su agrado.

—Decía cosas muy bonitas.

Eren se mordió el labio. No había pasado un solo día en que no se arrepintiera de haber escrito esa maldita carta.

—No fue mi idea más brillante —se excusó sin entrar en más detalles. Doblándola por ambos lados, la enterró al fondo de la caja cubriéndola con los álbumes y las fotos independientes—. ¿Te apetece otra cerveza?

Quería fingir que nada había ocurrido, que en realidad esa carta no existía y que ni él ni Levi habían visto nada.

El moreno rechazó la segunda cerveza, mas Eren sí cogió otra: el alcohol siempre era la solución. Saliendo de la cocina con la cerveza en la mano, regresó al lado de Levi un tanto incómodo. Pero no iba a permitir que un viejo recuerdo le estropeara la noche; ni hablar.

—¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó Levi súbitamente.

—N-No… No tengo pareja —respondió sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas.

Resultaba de lo más extraño que Levi se interesase por su situación sentimental. En el instituto no le daban importancia a ese tema, y cuando Eren se le declaró pasó a ser algo tabú, evitando así momentos embarazosos o incómodos.

—¿Qué ha sido de Mikasa? Empezastéis a salir después del instituto —comentó el moreno.

—Lo intentamos pero… no salió bien.

Era una verdad a medias. Si bien accedió a salir con Mikasa fue solo para olvidar a Levi. Le tenía mucho aprecio a su amiga pero nunca sintió nada por ella más alla de su amistad. Incluso se culpaba por haberla utilizado como cura para sanar sus heridas.

—Y… a ti, ¿cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Eren en voz baja—. Esa chica… Petra… Todos sabían que estaba colada por ti.

—No me dijo nada —replicó Levi encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco estaba interesado en tener ninguna relación.

Por respeto y educación Eren se mantuvo callado, pero en el fondo se quitó un gran peso de encima. Petra era la chica guapa e inteligente que todo hombre soñaría tener. Solamente la conoció de vista, pues fueron a clases distintas, pero era muy popular y muchos chicos querían ser su novio. Durante sus años de adolescencia, tuvo miedo de que Levi se enamorara de ella.

—Yo tuve algunas relaciones pero no duraron demasiado —confesó Eren bebiendo un buen trago de cerveza—. Ahora muchos se me acercan por el interés.

Levi sonrió con tristeza.

—Siento haberte pedido dinero.

—¡No! ¡No! —exclamó el castaño alarmado—. No me refería a ti. Perdona si te he ofendido.

—Te devolveré el dinero en cuanto lo tenga —aseguró sin hacer mucho caso a sus disculpas.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—No hay ninguna prisa. Soy tu amigo, no un banco.

Levi agradeció su generosidad, pero no por ello se sintió mejor.

El buen ambiente se disipó con asombrosa facilidad, dejando paso a un tenso silencio que no auguraba nada bueo. Eren se dio prisa en sacar otro tema de conversación y evitar enfriar su relación con Levi justo ahora que había conseguido retomarla.

Traicionado por los nervios, recurrió de nuevo a la charla anterior. Sin embargo, hablar sobre el instituto ya no era tan agradable; lo habían desgastado en esas pocas horas y sin pretenderlo, evocaba el recuerdo más doloroso: el rechazo de Levi.

Eren rápidamente volvió a quedarse sin tema de conversación. Levi veía acongojado los nulos intentos de su amigo por recuperar esa cálida atmosfera que les había acompañaba hasta hacía pocos minutos. Pero como en todo, algunas cosas era mejor no sacarlas a la luz.

—Debería irme ya —anunció para decepción del castaño.

Eren no se opuso, mas su expresión hablaba por si sola. Acompañándole hasta la puerta, no supo cómo despedirse. La noche había tomado un rumbo inesperado y ninguno de los dos parecía preparado para afrontarlo. El castaño sobretodo no estaba conforme con la situación, pero conocía demasiado a Levi y su rostro le delataba. Era evidente que quería regresar a su casa.

—Bueno… —dijo Eren apenado—. Ya… nos veremos.

Levi asintió.

—Gracias por el dinero.

Y sin más, salió al rellano del bloque y se perdió escaleras abajo. Eren permaneció de pie con la puerta de su casa abierta, observando como la persona que amaba se alejaba de él. Le dolió, pero se repitió mentalmente que volvería a verle. No permitiría que sus sentimientos le separaran de nuevo de Levi.

Recuperaría esa amistad, sin duda.

. . .

Al día siguiente Levi fue al banco a primera hora para abonar los 2,500 dólares de los pagos atrasados de la hipoteca. El señor que lo atendió personalmente contó los billetes con la frente fruncida y tras comprobar que estaba todo en orden, anuló la ejecución que habían ordenado semanas antes.

Bien. Conservaría su techo. No iba a quedarse bajo un puente.

Levi quería largarse de la sucursal, pero el hombre le soltó un rollo sobre algo que sinceramente, le importaba una mierda. Era curioso como el trato que uno recibía dependía de si llevaba dinero encima o no. El otro día cuando solicitó una semana más para el plazo otra señora muy desagradable le había hablado con el mentón alzado y muy borde que no se concendían ese tipo de peticiones para los deudores como él.

La palabrería del señor le estaba aburriendo y enfureciendo a partes iguales. Levantándose de la silla repentinamente, se excusó alegando que debía cambiarle la arena al gato.

Mentira. Él jamás tendría un animal viviendo en su casa.

La cara del hombre fue digna de retratar. Se marchó antes de reirse descaradamente frente suyo. Pasando entre la gente que esperaba en la cola, empujó la gruesa puerta del banco y respiró el aire de la calle.

Se sentía casi liberado. Solo quedaba el pequeño problema del trabajo. Por mucho que Eren dijera lo contrario, él no quería estar en deuda con nadie, y menos con él. Aparte necesitaba un trabajo para seguir pagando la hipoteca. Una hipoteca absurda en la que su tío le había metido e imbécil, lo había consentido.

No teniendo nada que hacer, volvió a casa para hacer una buena limpieza. Sin la amenaza de verse desamparado y sin un duro, se sentía con mejores ánimos para hacer lo que más le gustaba.

En pocos minutos llegó hasta su barrio. A diferencia de Eren que vivía en el centro y en un apartamento luminoso y de buen ver, su casa parecía una cueva fea y oscura. Pensar que le quedaban veinticinco años de hipoteca de ese cuchitril le desanimó exageradamente.

Como odiaba su vida…

El móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y con una mueca lo cogió por si eran esos pesados del banco. Frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número que le llamaba, no obstante, aceptó la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Levi Ackerman? —dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línia—. Llamamos por el currículum que envió.

Algo en su interior se removió expectante. Había esperado ansioso oir esas palabras y por fin las escuchaba altas y claras. Pero en esas últimas semanas había envíado miles de currículums, era imposible saber de dónde le llamaban.

—Nos gustaría hacerle una entrevista.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué trabajo es?

. . .

Levi no rechazó hacer la entrevista. Aplazando sus planes para la limpieza exhaustiva de su casa, cambió de dirección y se dirigió al centro comercial ubicado a media hora de donde vivía. No era el trabajo soñado, pero hubiera sido un insensato negarse sin darle una oportunidad.

Quedaba un poco lejos, pero se abstuvo de coger el metro. Los 500 estaban reservados exclusivamente a pagar la comida, la luz y el gas. Estaba acostumbrado a caminar y dar grandes recorridos por la ciudad, además el hombre no le había metido prisa.

Sin trabajo, el transporte público seguía siendo un lujo. Dependiendo de si le aceptaban y el sueldo que cobraría a fin de mes, barajaría la posibilidad de tomar el metro. Algunos se reirían de su decisión, puesto que el metro era el medio de transporte más barato, pero cuando escaseaba el dinero, cuanto más ahorrabas mejor.

Con paso ligero atravesó un tercio de la ciudad y llegó hasta el centro comercial de tres plantas el cual acogía múltiples marcas de ropas, una planta dedicada a cadenas de restaurantes, un cine y una bolera en la sala recreativa.

Era relativamente nuevo ese espacio, construido diez años atrás. Levi nunca había pisado ese suelo.

Entrando en el lugar, pasó por la sección de ropa sin mirarla. Tomando las escaleras mecánicas, subió hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba la hostelería. A esas horas de la mañana muchos restaurantes estaban cerrados, algunos bares abiertos, pero en general poca gente se veía por ahí.

Con la firme convicción de que su vida no iba a mejorar, se plantó frente al establecimiento indicado.

McDonald's.

El gerente le esperaba en una de las mesas bebiendo un café. Levi carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia. Este alzó la mirada y se incorporó de inmediato. Con un gesto, le animó a acercarse. El moreno entró en el local y estrechó su mano con el hombre.

—Buenos días. Levi Ackerman, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono jovial pese a su mediana edad.

—El mismo.

—Bien, bien. Sentémonos —le indicó señalándo el sofá de enfrente.

Levi pasó sin mucha dificultad entre el estrecho espacio de la mesa y el sofá de color roja. El gerente, en cambio, estaba sentado en una silla.

—¿Quiere algo de beber? —ofreció ambablemente.

Asombrado por ese gesto y el tono de voz amistoso, negó con la cabeza, agradeciéndolo de todos modos.

El hombre se presentó brevemente, y sin muchos preámbulos, dio comienzo la entrevista. Su primera pregunta fue sencilla y acorde al carácter que se requería en un McDonald's.

—Muéstreme cinco formas de dirigirse a un cliente.

Levi con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, asintió.

—Buenos días, ¿qué desean pedir? … ¿Algo para llevar, señores? …Hola, ¿les puedo atender? … ¿Han realizado ya su pedido?... Díganme, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?

El hombre pareció satisfecho con esa demostración, y a continuación, le preguntó qué creía que era McDonald's en su opinión.

Por fortuna, Levi había ido a comer allí en su juventud infinidad de veces con Eren. No por propia voluntad, sino para cumplir el capricho de su amigo de comer hamburguesas con doble de queso. Expresó su opinión libremente sin sentirse coaccionado. En resumidas cuentas, comer ahí estaba bien, sobretodo si tenías poco tiempo, pero sin llegar a abusar.

Complacido por su respuesta, le anunció que el trabajo era suyo. Levi quedó asombrado por tal rapidez, pero le dio las gracias y volvieron a estrecharse la mano.

Al parecer trabajaría en el turno de tarde/noche. Entraría a trabajar a las seis y saldría a las doce o la una, dependiendo de la clientela. Eso durante los jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos. Los demás los tenía libres. Y cobraría ocho dólares la hora.

Preguntó si estaría dentro preparando hamburguesas como un loco o atendiendo a la gente. Para su alivio, el hombre le dijo que su función sería atender a los clientes. Nunca le gustó cocinar y menos a contrareloj.

Salió del centro comercial dos horas después. Quizás con los ánimos un poco subidos. No tenía ninguna deuda con el banco y había conseguido trabajo. No uno que le entusiasmara especialmente, pero había logrado lo más dificil. Su siguiente objetivo sería trabajar duro. La perspectiva de cobrar cada fin de mes era confortadora.

. . .

Las primeras tres semanas las pasó en el McDonald's y reorganizando su vivienda. No se había visto con Eren debido a que sus horarios no coincidían, pero conversaban por Whatsapp casi cada día. En un comienzo fueron preguntas tímidas por parte del castaño, Levi las respondía y poco a poco sus charlas fueron más fluídas. Aunque intentara disimularlo, Eren se preocupaba mucho por él, pero este le tranquilizaba diciendo que no era un niño y que le devolvería el dinero a plazos si no era molestia.

Eren, por su parte, insistía en que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, podía contar con él. Ayudarlo nunca iba a ser un problema.

Pero en general, las cosas le estaban yendo bastante bien. Si bien el McDonald's a hora punta era un completo infierno, había hecho amistad con dos de sus compañeros. Cuando les conoció el primer día pensó que se habían escapado de alguna serie de comedia romántica. Se llamaban Isabel y Farlan y por lo que vio, eran muy cercanos.

Isabel solía trabajar a tope y llena de entusiasmo. A veces cuando llevaban horas sin un descanso de cinco minutos, Farlan se ponía de malhumor debido al cansancio acumulado, y siempre era Isabel quien le calmaba y le regalaba una sonrisa para animarle.

No entendía cómo esos dos se habían encariñado con él, quien no destacaba por ser alguien social y amigable. Isabel lo veía como un hermano mayor (cosa que él no sabía por qué), y Farlan le trataba con mucho respeto.

La gerente, sin embargo, era una arpía. Una tipa con ínfulas de reina que trataba a los empleados rozando el desprecio. Ninguno la aguantaba y todos querían meterle ese pelo rubio en la freidora llena de aceite caliente.

Levi pocas veces veía al hombre que le entrevistó, lo cual era una lástima pues la rubia que les dirigía era insoportable. Ignorando sus órdenes que sacaban de quicio a todo el personal, cada uno hacía su trabajo. Cuando Isabel llegaba a su límite y se hacía un lio con el cambio, Levi acudía a su lado y contaba él el dinero. Farlan de cerca, los observaba con atención.

Al salir de madrugada, se despedía de ellos e iba andando hasta su casa. Decidió no usar el metro hasta el mes siguiente y expuesto al frío de la noche, se calentaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Eren le preguntaba por el trabajo, y Levi desviaba el tema afirmando que seguía buscando. No le había dicho, o más bien, no se había atrevido a decirle que trabajaba en el McDonald's. ¿Por vergüenza? Probablemente. Su amigo estaba cosechando grandes cantidades de dinero publicando su historia y él, por contra, vendía McMenús y Happy Meals.

Era bastante bochornoso.

. . .

Un jueves por la noche todavía atendían algunos clientes a las once y media, Levi con los ojos cansados, seleccionaba el menú que le pedía una joven pareja mientras Farlan cobraba el menú de un grupo que iban todos juntos. Isabel esa noche no trabajaba.

Eran tres de cara al público, y dos en la cocina. Por suerte la gerente no estaba ese día.

Después de que la pareja se sentara en una mesa con el pedido, Levi suspiró. No veía la hora de acabar y volver a casa. Farlan soltó un largo suspiro y con algo de timidez se acercó a Levi.

—Cuando acabemos, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Levi asintió. Era extraño que su compañero le pidiera hablar a solas con él, normalmente si quería decirle algo se lo decía sin más. En la media hora siguiente aparecieron varios jóvenes pero la tranquilidad ya se podía respirar. A la una menos diez, terminaron su turno.

Farlan se ofreció a llevarle en coche hasta su casa y Levi, cansado como estaba, no le dijo que no. Llegaron al parking del centro comercial y tras cerrar las puertas del coche, se pusieron en marcha. Mientras conducía su audi azul eléctrico, Farlan le confesó sus sentimientos.

—Desde hace meses que me gusta Isabel. Pero creo que ella es demasiado… inocente como para verme más que un amigo. Salimos al cine y a comer, pero nunca como novios. No sé qué hacer.

A Levi eso le pilló desprevenido. No por el hecho de que a Farlan le gustara Isabel —ciego no era y algo había notado—, pero sí el que recurriese a él en busca de ayuda. En temas amorosos no era buen consejero. Siempre se había mantenido apartado de esos asuntos. Le ponían algo nervioso dado que casi no tenía experiencia.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —preguntó.

—Ni se lo imagina —respondió Farlan divertido.

—Empieza por decírselo y luego ella te dirá lo que siente.

No podía ser más simple. Incómodo, recordó la carta de amor de Eren. Realmente le había gustado leerla… A día de hoy seguía sin comprender el arrebato de su amigo por quitarle la carta y guardársela para él mismo. Todo ello acompañado de una disculpa por haberle hecho sentir incómodo.

Levi nunca se había sentido incómodo con los sentimientos de su amigo.

—Creo que hacer eso sería hacer el ridículo —comentó Farlan.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

Su compañero frunció los labios. No creía estar preparado para dar ese paso.

Estacionando en casa de Levi, Farlan se despidió con un: "hasta mañana". El moreno entró en su casa preguntándose cómo la gente podía complicarse tanto la vida por algo tan simplón como el amor.

Se estaba mejor solo. O quizás pensaba eso porque nunca lo había conocido.

. . .

En sus diez minutos de descanso, Levi y Farlan se sentaron en una mesa del McDonald's y cenaron apresuradamente un hamburguesa sin pepinillo y un refresco. Contra todo pronóstico, Levi había tenido una idea para ayudar a su compañero.

—Aprovechando que Isabel no trabaja esta semana, ensayarás tu declaración —dijo limpiándose los dedos con una servilleta.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió Farlan tragando con dificultad el cacho de hamburguesa.

—Yo haré de Isabel —explicó Levi—, y tú tendrás que declararte. Así cogerás más confianza cuando llegue el momento.

Bebiendo un trago de su coca-cola, Farlan valoró su propuesta. No era mala idea…

—De acuerdo. Me parece bien.

En voz baja, empezó a murmurar cosas que Levi no alcanzaba a oír, pero le dejó hacer. Poco después, se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar, pero Farlan ya tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

A partir de las siete y media de la tarde, el McDonald's empezó a llenarse de gente. Desde las siete hasta pasadas las diez no paraban ni un segundo, sobretodo los viernes y sábados.

Para horror de Levi, Eren se presentó en el local.

Si ya se humilló suficiente pidiéndole dinero, ahora todavía más vestido con el uniforme y la gorra del McDonald's. Quería morir.

Estuvo a un segundo de pedir a Farlan que se ocupara de él, pero no le dio tiempo. Eren ya le había visto.

—¿Levi?

Sí, definitivamente quería morir.

—Hola —saludó secamente.

Fingía buscar algo en la caja registradora para no tener que mirarle a la cara.

—¿No me dijiste hace dos días que seguías sin trabajo? —cuestionó Eren molesto.

Levi no respondió. Farlan los escuchó y se aproximó a ellos.

—¿Le conoces? ¿Es un amigo?

—¡Sí! Somos muy amigos —exclamó Eren sonriente.

—¡Oh! Los amigos de Levi son mis amigos —dijo tendiéndole una mano. El castaño la aceptó enseguida—. ¿Vas a pedir algo?

—¡Ah! Sí… No me apetecía comer en casa así que opté por algo sencillo pero sabroso —explicó mirando de reojo a Levi que seguía con la mirada agachada.

—Bien hecho. Mejor vuelvo a mi puesto que la zorra esa me está mirando —murmuró en voz baja su compañero. Por supuesto, se refería a la gerente.

Eren sonrió ante el comentario.

—¿Qué desea tomar? —preguntó Levi inexpresivamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me trates de usted, tenemos la misma edad —replicó Eren asomando una sonrisa entre sus labios. Al ver que su amigo no se la devolvía, le miró preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Dime el pedido sino se formará cola.

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño no se contentó con su respuesta.

—Luego me explicarás qué te ocurre.

—No puedo. Salgo de trabajar a las doce y media.

—Pues esperaré sentado hasta que acabes—repuso con gran determinación.

Levi se abstuvo de seguir discutiendo. La terquedad de su amigo no conocía límites. Le asignó el McMenú con patatas y coca-cola grande seguido de un: "En breve estará su comanda".

Fiel a su palabra, Eren cenó en una mesa apartada y aguardó pacientemente. Le gustaba ver a Levi trabajar, todo lo que hacía le parecía perfecto. Algunas veces interactuaba con Farlan y otras hacía oídos sordos de lo que le decía una rubia alta con cara de bulldog. A las nueve el local se llenó a más no poder, y vio preocupado como Levi no podía ni respirar del ajetreo de la gente.

Era un agobio estar allí, pero no se iría hasta hablar con él.

Pasaron las horas y Eren se entretenía dibujando nuevos bocetos y redactando diálogos para el nuevo arco de su historia. Siempre llevaba encima una libreta y un bolígrafo. Fuera donde fuera.

Después de un turno insufrible, Levi se quitó la gorra. Como solía ocurrir, estaba agotado y solo quería llegar a casa y echarse sobre la cama para dormir. Pero no. Eren estaba ahí, esperándole. Bueno, en ese momento no. Había ido al baño, pero regresaría enseguida.

Farlan también se quitó la gorra y se quitó algunas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente.

—¡Ei! —le llamó tras abanicarse con la propia gorra—. Ensayé en mi cabeza una declaración, ¿Quieres oírla?

Levi salió de detrás de la barra y se sentó en el sofá más cercano. Estar de pie tantas horas no podía ser bueno para sus piernas.

—Venga. Te escucho.

Entretanto, Eren se limpiaba las manos en el aseo. Estaba contento. Levi por fin había terminado el turno y podría hablar con él. Mirándose en el espejo, reconoció que le había echado mucho de menos esas semanas.

Hablar por Whatsapp era una cosa, pero verle con sus propios ojos era otra de muy distinta. Agradecía cada segundo que había pasado contemplándolo en silencio, por más que se fijara, no le encontraba defectos.

Saliendo del baño del centro comercial, se encaminó hasta el McDonald's. Atisbó la silueta de Levi de espaldas, sentado en el sofá, seguramente agotado de tanto trabajo, y Farlan enfrente suyo.

Estaban hablando.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, escuchó la voz de Farlan tímida pero segura.

—… Quería decirte. Hemos sido compañeros de trabajo y ahora también somos amigos. Pero… me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Estos días, estas semanas a tu lado… Me han hecho ver lo increíble que eres como persona. Como trabajas sin descanso y me ayudas cuando lo necesito, cuando me apoyas en todo momento. No… No fue de un día para otro, tardé en darme cuenta… pero yo… ¡Me gustas! Te he admirado cada segundo, cada minuto que estoy junto a ti. Me gustas mucho… y… ojalá me dieras una oportunidad…

Eren quedó paralizado de pies a cabeza. El corazón empezó a dolerle.

—¿Quién podría negarse a esa declaración? —preguntó Levi con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Dios! ¡Sí, lo conseguí! —exclamó Farlan victorioso—. ¡Gracias! —Y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—Oi, ya suelta.

Eren palpó su mejilla y se percató de que una lágrima se deslizaba solitariamente por su rostro.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ya queda poquito para el desenlace! Estos fics cortitos me salen con mucha facilidad y de verdad que amo escribirlos. No esperaba que un fic con una trama tan simple tuviera este recibimiento, ¡estoy muy feliz!**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews tan bellos y hermosos de _bellecoquelicot, Narzisseblume, x-VaneYaAckerman-x, Sofitkm, Luna de Acero, Toya 137, ElisaM2331, KatherineCV y PandPsicotikk_! ¡Y a _Patatapandicornio_ por ser tan dulce y darme su apoyo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi.**

* * *

.

.

En un vano intento por calmar los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, observó cómo Farlan sonreía encantado y Levi ponía los ojos en blanco, pero aparentemente divertido por la reacción de su compañero. Eren, de pie a pocos metros del establecimiento, sostuvo la respiración por si al rubio le daba por besar a Levi y así formalizar su relación, pero no hizo nada.

Lleno de coraje no quiso interrumpirlos, tampoco estropearles ese momento tan especial. Levi se veía tan a gusto con Farlan… No tenía caso engañarse. Lo había perdido.

Se planteó pasar de largo, subirse a su moto e irse lejos de ahí. De todos modos, él ya no pintaba nada en ese lugar. Sin embargo, su figura no pasó desapercibida para Farlan que le llamó desde donde estaba.

Él no quería ir hasta ellos. Le dolía, no. Le quemaba la perspectiva de mirar a Levi a los ojos y saber que había encontrado el amor en otra persona. Pero poner una excusa barata y largarse sin más le haría quedar como un idiota. Después de todo, ¿no había esperado por horas a Levi solo para hablar con él?

No podía echarse atrás.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, regresó a su lado fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Farlan, ¿te importa cubrirme el turno de limpieza? Este idiota no puede esperar a mañana para echarme un sermón —dijo Levi poniéndose en pie tras descansar cinco minutos.

—Vete anda. Mañana te haré fregar el suelo y limpiar todas las mesas —accedió Farlan guiñándole un ojo.

—No te olvides de lavar bien la freidora —replicó el moreno yendo a por sus cosas.

Farlan hizo una mueca. Nadie quería hacerse cargo de las freidoras, limpiarlas requería de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo.

Eren evitaba mirar a ese chico. Se habían quedado a solas dado que Levi había ido detrás a recoger sus pertenencias.

—¿Conoces a Levi desde hace mucho? —le preguntó curioso.

—Desde el instituto.

Trató de sonar relajado y creyó conseguirlo. Estar plantado frente al chico que se le había declarado a Levi no era fácil. Era más doloroso de lo que uno podía imaginar.

—Es bueno que una amistad perdure después de años —comentó Farlan.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Una amistad. Solo eso… Solo una amistad.

Quedaron en silencio y por suerte no se prolongó por demasiado tiempo. Levi salió cambiado de ropa y con su uniforme metido en la mochila que llevaba colgando en su hombro. Ahora su aspecto era un poco más digno, pensó para sus adentros, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Eren le hubiera visto con esa estúpida gorra y el logo del McDonald's bordado en su camisa.

Farlan se levantó por fin e intentó adoptar una actitud positiva pese a tener que limpiar el doble por la marcha de Levi.

. . .

Eren le había dicho que tenía la moto aparcada en el parking de modo que no era necesario que bajara a pie. Levi lo agradeció, ese trabajo era muy esclavizado. Los dos salieron al exterior a tomar el aire, en una de las terrazas del centro comercial. Estando en la segunda planta, la corriente de aire era más agresiva.

Debían ser más de la una y Levi estaba por caerse dormido allí mismo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Eren le había esperado él no sería menos. Mirándolo de perfil, percibió cierto abatimiento en su rostro. ¿Eren estaba triste? ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Su mentira no sería la culpable de ello, verdad? ¿Tanto le había afectado?

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —preguntó Eren sujetando la barandilla con fuerza—. ¿No querías contarme la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando allí?

Levi se mordió el labio. Todo apuntaba a que él era el responsable. Decidió responder su última pregunta.

—La próxima semana hará un mes.

—¿Por qué? —repitió el castaño.

La expresión de congoja le hizo sentir aún más culpable. Aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, Levi realmente admiraba a su amigo. Esa tenacidad, determinación y alegría que irradiaba con tanta facilidad… Siempre lograba contagiarlo y ver las cosas de otra manera.

—Entiéndelo, Eren. No quería que tuvieras esta imagen de mí.

—¿Qué imagen? —cuestionó desconcertado.

—La imagen de alguien que ha fracasado en la vida.

Ya está. Lo había reconocido abiertamente. Era un gran paso.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó Eren furioso.

Pese a la poca iluminación de la terraza, el más alto se plantó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Levi.

—Esa es la realidad —repuso esquivando esos orbes verdes.

—Yo no lo creo —rebatió con fervor.

Levi no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Seguramente brillaban con intensidad, atravesándolo y dejándolo indefenso. Esa era una de sus cualidades. En secreto, se sentía fascinado por esos ojos que podían ver más allá. Le incomodaba y le deslumbraba al mismo tiempo.

—Mírate, Eren. Has triunfado porque eres valiente. Te arriesgaste y ganaste porque tienes talento y determinación. Yo, en cambio… no tengo nada de eso.

—Detente —pidió el castaño dolido—. No soporto oír cómo te menosprecias a ti mismo. Que estés pasando por una mala situación no significa que hayas fracasado en la vida. ¡Tienes tantas cualidades como yo, y más! Además… ahora tienes alguien a tu lado.

Esa confesión provocó algo dentro de él. Lentamente alzó los ojos y casi desfalleció por encontrarse con esa mirada llena de sentimientos. Una sensación desconocida se instaló en su pecho y al no saber identificarla, se puso nervioso.

—Basta, Eren. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, siento haberte mentido pero no sigas.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, abrumado por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

"Joder, me duele el pecho" —pensó Levi.

Eren quería protestar, replicarle cada una de las cosas que decía. Porque estaba seguro que él tenía razón. No por nada estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero luego se percató de algo importante.

Él ya no jugaba ningún papel. Ahora era el turno de Farlan, seguro lo escucharía a él. Rindiéndose, dio por terminada la discusión. Sin intercambiar palabras, se dirigieron al parking con el peor de los silencios rodeándoles. Levi preguntándose cuando desaparecería esa opresión en el pecho, y Eren uniendo los pedazos de su corazón que habían caído al suelo.

Bajando a la planta subterránea, accedieron al parking que a estas alturas estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de cuatro vehículos. Levi reconoció sin problemas la moto de Eren, era más grande que él, seguramente con su altura no llegaría a tocar el suelo con los pies.

Recordó con añoranza los tiempos en que los dos se escapaban de la ciudad con una _scooter_ de 125 y recorrían las ciudades vecinas; descubrían nuevos lugares y en más de una ocasión pasar noches enteras sin bajarse de la moto. Eren amaba conducir y Levi siempre le acompañaba.

El castaño debió de haberlo rememorado también pues se frotó la nuca, nervioso. Evitando mirarse, Eren abrió el sillín y sacó dos cascos; uno se lo entregó al moreno y tras ponerse el suyo, metió la llave. Levi se subió sin mucha dificultad e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a la cintura de su amigo para sostenerse.

Fue algo extraño. Aun con el paso de los años, esa costumbre no la había olvidado. Quiso retirarlas para no incomodarlo, pero si hacía eso igual lo empeoraba. Eren no dijo nada, se limitó a arrancar el motor.

Dejando atrás el parking el cielo nocturno se posó sobre sus cabezas. Hacía un frío de mil demonios y Levi lamentó no haber traído una chaqueta más gruesa, pero en el fondo le gustó revivir esa sensación de libertad. Para Eren, conducir era sinónimo de libertad, y él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Indicándole la dirección, en poco menos de cinco minutos la moto se detuvo en lo alto de una cuesta, cerca de los bloques donde vivía. Levi se bajó y se quitó el casco.

—Gracias por traerme.

Eren también bajó y guardó el casco. Subiéndose de nuevo, estuvo a punto de irse dedicándole una seca despedida, pero ese dolor le estaba consumiendo. No el suyo propio, sino el de Levi.

—Yo no fui tan valiente como para confesarte mis sentimientos en persona. Fui un cobarde... pero en todo este tiempo no te he olvidado. Seguías en mis pensamientos como en el primer día. Yo... perdí mi oportunidad, o mejor dicho, nunca la tuve. Espero... Realmente espero que seas feliz. Ojalá que... Ojalá que os vaya bien. Te mereces ser feliz. Sonríe y vuelve a ser el de antes.

Levi parpadeó perplejo. ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra, Eren aceleró y se alejó calle abajo dejando tras de si el zumbido del motor.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había sonado tan melodramático? ¿Tanto la había cagado? Había sonado como una despedida definitiva…

Frotándose las sienes, el moreno juró que tenía dolor de cabeza. A esas horas su cerebro no rendía y su cuerpo solo pedía una cosa: dormir. Mañana si acaso esclarecería las dudas y haría un esfuerzo por entender el inusual comportamiento de su amigo.

. . .

Levi esa noche soñó que le despedían del McDonald's porque no había suficientes hamburguesas para alimentar a todos los clientes. Se peleaba con la gerente y le gritaba que se disculpara con los que suministraban la comida.

El sueño cambió y apareció Eren montado en su moto junto con otra persona que no conocía. Su amigo le decía: "Vamos a dar un recorrido por la costa de la playa". Levi quería ir con él, pero Eren le miraba con lástima: "Ya tengo con quien ir. Puedes tomar el metro y seguirnos de cerca". Levi no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¡Le había buscado un sustituto! ¡A él!

Estaba disgustado, no… Colérico. ¿Cómo Eren podía hacerle eso?

Luego despertó en la penumbra de su habitación confuso y desorientado. No sabía qué hora era, pero atisbó débiles rayos de luz filtrándose por su ventana. Respirando pesadamente, se pasó una mano por el rostro. Qué sueño más estúpido…

Aún era temprano, y no madrugaba. Acomodándose en la almohada, se volvió a dormir esperando no soñar más cosas estúpidas, ignorando la punzante espina clavada en su corazón.

. . .

Los días transcurrieron monótonos y aburridos. Su vida había tomado un nuevo rumbo, mejor que el anterior, desde luego, mas se sentía insatisfecho. Algo no estaba bien en su vida, y sospechaba quien era el causante. Eren no le había hablado en toda la semana, ni una llamada ni un mensaje. Nada.

Era tan desconcertante, que no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Debería hablar con él? ¿Hacer las paces? Pero, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Si no había hecho nada malo! No, ¿verdad? ¿Estaban peleados?

Su mente era un maldito caos.

Su único motivo de alegría fue cobrar a fin de mes. Con un sueldo de tres cifras en la cuenta y rozando casi los 1,000 dólares, Levi sacó del banco 400 para devolvérselos a Eren. Le citaría en algún sitio que no fuera el McDonald's y así también arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Era domingo y cuando llegó al centro comercial cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde, pensó en la remota posibilidad de que Eren no quisiera verle.

¡No! ¡No! Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Quizás era producto de una paranoia y en realidad Eren no le había llamado porque estaba muy ocupado con la editorial u otras cosas. Y la despedida de aquella noche… Seguramente había sido un arrebato de ¿sinceridad? momentánea… Nada de qué preocuparse.

Encontró a Farlan e Isabel cogidos de la mano unos metros por delante y charlando animadamente. Por alguna razón, esa imagen le provocó… ¿envidia? Se río ante tal ocurrencia. Últimamente su cabeza no andaba demasiado bien.

Mantuvo las distancias, no queriendo irrumpir de improvisto. Ellos estaban juntos y él… bueno, él estaba solo. Pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando Isabel se lanzó a los brazos de Farlan y de reojo distinguió a Levi a unos pasos por detrás suyo.

—¡Levi! —exclamó saludándole con el brazo alzado.

Farlan se volteó y aguardó para que su amigo les diera alcance. El moreno reprimió una mueca: no quería inmiscuirse en la felicidad de otros. Estaba muy bien solo.

Mentira.

Avanzando hacia ellos, trató de poner buena cara; o por lo menos la que solía tener la mayoría de veces.

—Contigo quería yo hablar —le dijo Farlan. Isabel contenía la risa y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su novio.

La actitud de la pelirroja no le despertó curiosidad, pero sí la postura mitad seria mitad divertida que había adoptado Farlan.

—¿Conmigo? —inquirió sin comprender.

—Controla a tu amigo, porque el otro día se presentó en el McDonald's preguntando por mí —explicó el rubio—. Vino por la mañana y ese turno lo cubre Isabel.

—Yo me acerqué y le hice saber que éramos amigos —continuó Isabel aún colgada del brazo de Farlan—. Tenía prisa así que me dio un mensaje para él —frunciendo el ceño y sacando pecho, citó de memoria—. Si me entero que haces daño a Levi o cualquier cosa que le perjudique, iré a por ti. Trátalo como se merece.

—¿Qué?

—No me preocupa tanto la amenaza como el que haya estado a un paso de estropear mi relación con Isabel —comentó Farlan debatiéndose entre estar molesto o reírse de lo ridículo que resultaba todo.

—Pero ya todo se aclaró —añadió la pelirroja.

—Entre nosotros, por supuesto —puntualizó el rubio—. Eren sigue creyendo que tú y yo salimos juntos.

Levi cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Y ahora es cuando nos dices quién es ese chico —dijo Isabel muy interesada.

Levi fingió no oírla.

—Se llama Eren y es amigo de Levi desde que iban al instituto —le susurró Farlan a su novia.

—¡Oh! Entiendo —expresó la chica cruzándose de brazos adoptando una postura reflexiva—. Y a ti, ¿te gusta ese chico?

Levi, quien se había adelantado a esos dos, se paró en seco al escuchar esa pregunta. La pareja aguardó expectante a que su compañero respondiera, pero este simplemente eludió la cuestión con desinterés.

—No digas tonterías.

Y siguió caminando sin esperar a Isabel y Farlan que murmuraban en voz baja sus hipótesis.

—Está mintiendo —musitó ella ocultando su boca con la mano pretendiendo contar un secreto.

Farlan asintió mientras se aguantaba la risa. Juntos se apresuraron a alcanzar a Levi y empezar el turno de tarde/noche.

. . .

Lo peor que le pudo haber pasado es que Isabel supiera lo de Eren. Se la pasaba maldiciendo a Farlan y lanzándole miradas que auguraban una muerte lenta y dolorosa por ser el responsable de todo aquello. Durante seis horas tuvo que soportar la taladradora voz de Isabel calentándole la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Se veía tan dolido, debe estar sufriendo mucho.

—¡Tú eres el único que puede hacerle feliz!

Farlan intervino a tiempo antes de que Levi perdiera los estribos y se pusiera a gritar en mitad del McDonald's. Isabel no quedó conforme con el silencio de su compañero y al no recibir ni un triste monosílabo de su boca, se hartó y decidió aportar su granito de arena. Ideado el plan malvado, calló y se limitó a atender sin acosar más a Levi. Este respiró tranquilo, pero Farlan la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

En sus diez minutos de descanso, los dos chicos, como era costumbre ya, cenaban en una mesa platicando sobre el trabajo y comiendo una ensalada cada uno y alitas de pollo. Isabel se escabulló sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Abriendo la puerta trasera donde los empleados guardaban sus pertenencias, rebuscó en la mochila de Levi y en su chaqueta. Encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los bolsillos: su móvil.

Lo hacía por su bien. Ella era la Celestina que unía a dos enamorados para que se amaran libremente. Descubrió su patrón de bloqueo un día en que comían juntos, pero jamás pensó utilizarlo para cotillear su móvil. En todo caso, lo usaría para ayudarlo.

Era para una buena causa.

Deslizando su dedo dibujando una "L" sobre la pantalla, entró en _WhatsApp_ y bajando los contactos rápidamente, localizó el de Eren muy por debajo. Accediendo a la conversación, leyó los últimos mensajes enviados.

" _Ya tienes el borrador. Reenvíamelo cuando lo hayas revisado"_ —17:50pm.

" _Ok"_ —17:52pm.

De eso hacía más de una semana. Ahora era su turno.

" _¿Puedes venir a recogerme? Necesito hablar contigo"_ —20:03pm.

Esperó al doble _check_ para asegurarse que lo había recibido y sonriendo, vio cómo el _check_ se tornaba azul en menos de un minuto. Eren estaba escribiendo…

" _¿Qué ocurre?"_ —20:03pm.

Isabel se arriesgó.

" _Necesito verte"_ —20:04pm.

Se mirase por donde se mirase, era una súplica y esperaba de corazón que Eren accediera a venir.

" _Ok. Estaré allí a las 12 menos diez"_ —20:04pm.

¡Sí! ¡Lo había hecho! Alzando el puño en señal de victoria, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió de allí. Su próximo objetivo era salir con vida cuando Levi descubriese su pequeño acto de maldad.

Con una bandeja en la mano cogió una hamburguesa y _nuggets_ con salsa barbacoa. Uniéndose a la mesa con Farlan y Levi, intentó inútilmente disimular su felicidad. Se estaba jugando la vida, pero, ¿qué más daba? ¡El amor era lo más importante!

Después de cenar volvieron a la carga. Levi no estaba tan cansado como otros días; los domingos solía haber poca gente y más tarde de las doce no venía nadie. Con suerte, llegaría a casa antes de la una. Ajeno al inesperado rumbo que tomaría sin saberlo, esa misma noche.

A dos minutos de las doce menos diez, Isabel se mordía las uñas, nerviosa. Estaban ya limpiando y en todo ese tiempo había estado planeando su plan de escape. Farlan le mirara raro, y no era para menos, la pobre chica miraba cada cinco segundos por fuera del local estrujando entre sus manos el paño húmedo que utilizaba para limpiar las mesas.

Después de sufrir unos tres minutos agonizantes, Eren apareció sorprendiendo a Levi y Farlan que barrían el suelo distraídos.

—¿Eren? —dijo el moreno atónito.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa—, parece que no me salvo de andar preocupado por ti.

Levi frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enviaste un mensaje pidiendo verme —respondió frotándose la nuca. Gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—¡Hora de irse, Farlan! —exclamó Isabel cargando con el bolso y los abrigos. Lanzándole el suyo a su novio, este quedó perplejo—. ¡Algún día me lo agradecerás! —le gritó a Levi mientras tomaba de la mano a Farlan y salía disparada como un rayo.

Escucharon las quejas del rubio, pero pronto el silencio se instaló entre ellos.

Levi no daba crédito. ¿Isabel le había preparado una cita con Eren a sus espaldas? El castaño percibió el cabreo de su amigo, y más o menos entendió la situación. Esa chica era el diablo encarnado.

—Si te sientes incómodo… me voy.

—No, está bien. De todos modos, quería hablar contigo —admitió Levi entre avergonzado y furioso—. ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta con tu moto?

A Eren esa propuesta le cogió desprevenido, pero ni loco iba a negarse.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡No puedo creer que ya estemos en el penúltimo capítulo! Si no recuerdo mal, os dije que este fic tendría tres capítulos, pero como suele pasar, la historia me obliga a escribir un poco más. Oficialmente acabará con el siguiente capítulo, pero hasta entonces, disfrutemos de esta actualización. Algunas de vosotras no teníais muy claro los sentimientos de Levi, pues no preocuparse porque lo escribí todo desde su punta de vista. Ya era hora de conocer lo que esconde su corazón.**

 **Aprovechando la ocasión, recomiendo a los amantes del romance ver _Antes de ti_ , una película preciosa que mencioné en el capítulo. **

**¡Gracias una vez más por los lindos reviews de _ElisaM2331, Charly Land, Narzisseblume, bellecoquelicot, Toya137, KatherineCV, PaoCriss, Sammy 1109_ y _Sofitkm_! ¡Los amo! **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, (leve) angst.**

* * *

.

.

Había olvidado la belleza de nuestra ciudad iluminada por centenares de luces cuyo resplandor bailaba como si tuviera vida propia. Veíamos a nuestros pies los coches en penumbra circular por la carretera comarcal, perdiéndose más allá, inalcanzables para el ojo humano. De jóvenes, Eren y yo adjudicamos ese mirador como nuestro, de nuestra propiedad, y quien quisiera estar ahí, debía pagar un impuesto por irrumpir en nuestro espacio.

Solíamos reírnos de eso. Nunca hicimos tal cosa. Mas no nos gustaba estar en compañía de otros, y acordamos ir de noche, cuando el resto dormía en sus casas ajeno al encanto nocturno que ofrecía esa ciudad y sus alrededores. Íbamos contracorriente, siempre lo hacíamos.

Si cerraba los ojos, me convertía en aquel chico de dieciséis años, despreocupado y sin responsabilidades. Cómo echaba de menos mi juventud… Mi juventud era mi tesoro… Un tesoro que se me resbaló de las manos sin yo darme cuenta.

¿Qué es lo que contenía ese tesoro?

—Borra esa expresión.

—¿Qué expresión?

—Esta que dice claramente: "No soy feliz" —señaló Eren severamente.

¿No era feliz? Lo medité por unos segundos.

No supe la respuesta.

—Mira, solo tienes que darle tiempo. Solo lleváis una semana, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que te quiere y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Si lo elegiste a él, fue por algo, ¿no?

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, dibujándose una sonrisa en mis labios. Su ingenuidad era de lo más tierna. Alzando el puño, le di un golpe en la cabeza.

—Eres idiota —le regañé como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué? —preguntó frotándose suavemente la parte donde le había golpeado pese a no haberle hecho ningún daño.

—Primero, asegúrate de tener correcta la información. Y segundo, no seas tan impulso ni vayas por ahí amenazando a la gente.

—Tenía que hacerlo —se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Debiste hablar primero conmigo…

—Lo sé, pero ya me conoces, no…

—… y yo te hubiese dicho que estabas equivocado —proseguí alzando la voz—. No me gusta Farlan.

Abriendo la boca, pareció que iba a decir algo, pero esa confesión le había aturdido demasiado. Cerró, abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar el doble para procesar esa noticia.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que tú oíste fue una declaración para Isabel. Él solo estaba practicando cómo decírselo; yo le di la idea —aclaré de una vez por todas.

Eren me miraba incrédulo y con la boca entreabierta; me hubiese reído, pero no era el momento para hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —volvió a decir.

Suspiré cansado. Ahora, además de idiota era sordo.

—No estoy saliendo con Farlan —vocalicé alto y claro—. No. Me. Gusta.

—Entonces… tú y él no… No estáis…

—¡No!

Eren reaccionó al fin y con exageración profirió un grito de exasperación. Escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, de seguro estaba deseando desaparecer para no tener que mirarme a la cara de nuevo. Resuelto el malentendido, el ambiente se dulcificó.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró con el rostro oculto.

—Sí, lo eres.

Me alegró comprobar que estábamos de acuerdo en ese punto. Le di unos minutos para que se auto-castigara por su idiotez y yo reírme en silencio.

—Eren —le llamé tras recordar algo hilarante.

—¿Mm?

—Dime que no te pasaste la semana comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo _Titanic_.

—¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo fingiendo gran indignación—. Ya no tengo dieciséis años. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Armin —respondí como si fuera obvio—. Siempre me lo pregunté. ¿Por qué _Titanic_? ¿No podías escoger una película menos dramática?

Eren rio, parecía de mejor humor. La noticia de que en realidad no me gustaba Farlan ni estaba saliendo con él le había subido los ánimos. Escuchar su risa me relajó. Me di cuenta tarde de que tenía los hombros cargados de tensión. Había estado tenso por culpa de sus dramas y su especialidad en hacerme sentir como en una novela romántica barata.

—Tenía el corazón roto —explicó sin mencionar que yo fui el responsable directo. Siempre tan caballeroso—. Un final feliz me habría hundido del todo. Necesitaba ver algo romántico pero trágico. ¿Qué mejor que DiCaprio congelándose en el Atlántico?

—¿Y el helado? ¿No lo comiste a cucharadas hasta vaciar el tarro? —cuestioné con una sonrisa.

—Una mala idea. Me dolió la barriga durante horas —admitió avergonzado—. Pero como dicen, el chocolate es el sustituto del sexo.

Inmediatamente, Eren se mordió el labio. Por la forma en que esquivó mi mirada, hubiese jurado que se arrepentía de eso último. No supe qué me impulso a decirlo, solo que ahora estaba a gusto con él, y rememorar esos recuerdos no era doloroso.

—¿Así que solo querías llevarme a la cama? —bromeé—. Ni siquiera una cita previa. Qué desconsiderado.

—¡Eh! ¡No! —exclamó alarmado—. Yo no quise decir… No es verdad, ¡te hubiese llevado a mil citas si me lo hubieras pedido!

Mi sonrisa se esfumó con rapidez. Me dolió oír eso. Conociendo a Eren, tenía la certeza de que no mentía. Mil citas… No sonaba tan mal.

Mi súbito cambio de expresión preocupó a Eren. Le hubiese dicho que todo estaba bien, pero me percaté de algo que había pasado desapercibido. Yo siempre era el que pedía: "Eren, vamos allí", "Hagamos pellas y larguémonos", "Pasemos el fin de semana fuera" … y él nunca se negaba. Me seguía sin preguntar, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Quizás… me equivoqué rechazándolo.

—¿Levi? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Hola!

Parpadeando, volví al mundo físico. Sus ojos me escrutaban sin pestañear, sin ser consciente había acortado más distancia de la necesaria.

—Quieto —dije poniéndole una mano en el rostro—. Ese truco ya es viejo.

Era la segunda vez que recurría a la burla para evadir mis propios pensamientos. Lo bueno es que con Eren funcionaba de maravilla. Este tardó en comprender a qué me refería. Fue divertido ver su reacción.

—¡No era ningún truco! —aclaró acalorado—. Solo me acerqué porque parecías ido y… ¡Agh! Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

—No lo hiciste.

Eren respiró un poco más calmado, pero todavía estaba alterado. Él jamás me besaría sin yo pedírselo antes. Cómo decía, era demasiado caballeroso. ¿Por qué le dije que no? Por más que buscaba, no le encontraba defectos. Empecé a cuestionarme si fui un idiota al no darle una oportunidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para lamentarse.

Para bajar la tensión del momento, Eren cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Reescribí el borrador. ¿Querrás leerlo?

—Claro.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mirando el cielo estrellado, me di cuenta de lo bello que podía llegar a ser.

.

.

.

Esa noche volví a soñar con Eren. Estábamos en el instituto y nos repartíamos los papeles para representar _Titanic._ Eren quería ser DiCaprio y a mí me asignaba el papel de Rose. Yo protestaba, alegando que no iba a interpretar un personaje femenino, pero Eren insistía en que nuestro amor crearía verosimilitud a la obra.

Lo curioso del sueño es que acepté después de oír eso. Ni siquiera lo puse en duda.

. . .

El lunes por el mediodía Kenny se presentó de improvisto en mi apartamento. No fue una visita agradable. El muy desgraciado vino con los bolsillos vacíos y exigiendo dinero para subsistir. Furioso, le grité que se buscara la vida porque no pensaba prestarle ni in mísero centavo. Mi negación no le sentó muy bien y me soltó la misma mierda de siempre: "Si no hubiese sido por mí, habrías muerto de hambre", "Eres un ingrato, un desagradecido", "Tendría que haberte dejado en la puerta del orfanato en vez de adoptarte" …

Estuve por decirle que un orfanato era mil veces mejor que criarse con él, pero no tenté a la suerte. Mi tío cabreado era una bomba de relojería y yo no estaba con ánimos para pelearme. Hice oídos sordos y dejé que me insultara todo lo que quisiese. De vez en cuando el nombre de mi madre salía, pero solamente para ponerme al nivel de ella. En conclusión, los dos éramos chusma de la peor calaña.

Como no repliqué ni me defendí, continuó escupiendo la mierda que supuestamente tenía que hacerme reflexionar sobre ser un buen sobrino y darle las gracias por todos esos años de caridad que me dio de pequeño.

Lo que nadie sabía, ni muchos menos Eren, es que yo siempre estaba solo en casa. Con seis, siete, ocho años me pasaba las tardes jugando con lo que encontraba —nunca celebramos la Navidad, Papa Noel era una invención estúpida para sacar el dinero a la gente y mi aniversario que era el mismo 25 de diciembre, tampoco existía—. Me preparaba yo mismo las comidas porque Kenny nunca cocinaba, inventándome hermanos imaginarios, viendo pasar mujeres por la puerta y llamándoles mamá a todas por si alguna me hacía caso. Unas me miraban con lástima, otras me ignoraban. Mi tío me dijo que las putas no eran mamas.

Cuando fui más mayor, empecé a escaparme de casa. Kenny no llamó ni una vez a la policía, no verme por el piso le ponía contento. Incluso llegué a pasar noches a la intemperie porque odiaba volver a casa y escuchar los gemidos de las putas.

Me pagó la escuela y el instituto, pero para no tenerme en casa todo el día. Le molestaba encontrarme en mi habitación sin yo hacer nada.

Mi infancia fue una absoluta basura, y mi adolescencia hubiese ido por el mismo camino sino hubiera sido por Eren. Mi vida cambió a mejor gracias a él, y no por el miserable que se hacía llamar mi tío.

Nos conocimos a los trece años. A Eren le habían transferido de su antigua escuela por motivos familiares. Yo bastante tenía con lo mío como para reparar en el alumno nuevo.

Llegó un miércoles de lluvia y la mayoría le saludó por educación, algunos se le acercaron para conocerlo, pero no trabó amistad con ninguno. Como éramos impares, los primeros días se sentó solo en una mesa de la primera fila. Yo tenía de compañero a Marco, pero no hablábamos entre nosotros. Todos tenían sus grupos o amigos inseparables. Yo no producía ningún efecto en mis compañeros: era el alumno callado con malas pulgas que nadie quería tener de amigo. No me importaba, no era peor a mi vida en casa.

La segunda semana llegué tarda a la práctica de laboratorio y la única mesa libre era la que ocupaba Eren; en las demás estaban grupos de cuatro personas. Me senté a su lado y por unos minutos no nos dijimos nada. Yo estaba demasiado entretenido despedazando mi borrador para canalizar mi frustración con el mundo. La profesora nos mandó a redactar por parejas o grupos, cuatro hojas sobre la reproducción de los moluscos en lo que quedaba de hora.

Observando mi borrador brutalmente asesinado, Eren me dijo:

—Haz tu el trabajo, a mí no me apetece escribir eso.

Alcé una ceja divertido, y soplando los diminutos cachitos de goma para esparcirlos por el suelo, le contesté:

—Yo tampoco quiero escribir esta tontería.

No destacaba por ser un alumno modélico. Al ver que compartíamos la misma opinión, sugirió entregarle la hoja en blanco. Yo no me opuse, pero todavía quedaban cuarenta minutos de clase y ya no me quedaban borradores que torturar. Finalmente, le propuse hacer el trabajo a nuestra manera.

Él me miró atentamente mientras escribía la primera línea. Le pasé la hoja y sonrió. En resumen, nos inventamos el trabajo, escribiendo cosas sobre los moluscos y nuestra versión acerca de cómo se reproducían. Cuarenta minutos aguantándonos la risa y agachando la cabeza para que la profesora no nos echara.

Al día siguiente había que entregarlo; Eren y yo nos miramos y escribimos nuestros nombres. Entregamos el trabajo y la profesora, aparte de suspendernos, nos castigó de lunes a viernes todas las tardes a quedarnos en la escuela haciendo deberes extra.

Recluidos en un aula vacía, nos reíamos y hacíamos garabatos en el libro de biología. Eren llegó una tarde con un estuche lleno de borradores y entre los dos elegíamos cual sentenciar a muerte. Cada día teníamos que hacer los ejercicios puestas por la profesora, pero respondíamos cualquier chorrada. Como era lógico, suspendimos biología, pero yo no recordaba haber sido tan feliz como en esos días.

Conocimos más el uno del otro, y poco a poco íbamos revelando pequeños secretos que no habíamos contado a nadie. Yo le dije en breves palabras que mi vida era una mierda fuera del instituto, dejando ver entre líneas lo infeliz que era en mi propia casa. Fue en ese entonces, cuando conocí la verdadera bondad. Eren me invitó a su casa incontables veces, pasábamos las horas jugando en el ordenador —yo nunca había tocado uno—, y comíamos los bizcochos que preparaba su madre. En verano me pasaba los días con él, durmiendo en su litera doble, yendo al cine invitado por sus padres, a la playa, a los campings e incluso celebraba los aniversarios de su familia con ellos.

Por aquella época, Eren se sacó el carnet de moto y su _scooter_ se convirtió en nuestra fiel compañera.

Por primera vez, descubrí lo que era una familia.

Una noche en la que jugábamos a la _playstation_ sin sonido —Carla nos regañaba a menudo por irnos a dormir a las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada—, le di las gracias por ser mi amigo. Eren, en un primer momento se rió de ese comentario, pero luego se le cayó el mando de las manos al ver que estaba llorando.

Pausando el juego, me abrazó y me consoló con torpes palabras. Esa fue la única vez que me mostré débil ante alguien que no era yo mismo.

Días después me enteré que Eren había hablado con sus padres para que me adoptaran. Pero legalmente ya tenía alguien a mi cargo. Como había supuesto, no pudo ser. Aun así, Carla y Grisha me recibían con los brazos abiertos… como a un hijo.

Kenny me llamaba de vez en cuando para comprobar que seguía vivo, pero por lo demás, no movió un dedo por mí.

Llegué a considerar a Eren el hermano que nunca tuve, y los Jaegers la familia que nunca tuve. Demasiado ciego para considerar los sentimientos de Eren más profundos de lo que en realidad eran. Me había citado en un parque y sentados en los columpios, hablamos sobre nuestra amistad. Eren no era de ponerse serio, pero ese día parecía diferente. Al despedirnos, me entregó una carta y me pidió que la leyera en privado.

Yo no tenía ni idea del contenido de esa carta. Cuando la leí esa misma noche en mi habitación, no podía creerme lo que decía. Eren me amaba y no en el sentido fraternal.

Estaba enamorado de mí.

Quedé tan impactado que no supe lidiar con ello. Que alguien pudiese amarme se salía de mis parámetros. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, podía imaginarme que mi mejor amigo sintiera eso por mí.

Me cogió por sorpresa y lo peor es que debía darle una respuesta. No quería hacerle daño, era la persona que más quería en ese mundo, y lastimarlo era impensable. Estuve toda la noche pensando qué decirle. Me preocupé tanto por sus sentimientos, que no me paré a pensar en los míos. No malgasté ni un maldito segundo en pensar si lo que realmente sentía por Eren era amor o no.

Al día siguiente, no obstante, Eren hizo algo inesperado. Me preguntó si traía la carta conmigo y le dije que sí. Me la pidió, y yo se la di. Abriendo su mochila, la metió entre los libros sin molestarse en si se arrugaba.

—Ya está. Haremos como que esto no ha pasado.

Mi incredulidad fue desbordante. Eren ya sospechaba de mi respuesta y él mismo se había ahorrado el mal momento. Se veía tan decidido que no me atreví a replicar. Mi silencio le confirmó que llevaba razón, pero mirando en retrospectiva, callé únicamente porque no supe reaccionar a eso. Ni siquiera Eren me dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos.

Sus acciones me predispusieron a creer que realmente no le amaba. Pero yo ya no tenía nada claro.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… ¿Era más que un amigo? ¿Más que mi mejor amigo? ¿Más que un hermano?

Quizás debía replantearme mis propios sentimientos, aunque sea a estas alturas.

De vuelta al presente, compuse una mueca al ver que mi tío seguía allí. Al parecer, se había quedado bien a gusto tras insultarme por, quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero no iba a quedar satisfecho hasta amargarme la existencia.

—Este cuchitril servirá.

Genial, ahora se instalaría indefinidamente. No podía echarle, pues la escritura de la casa estaba a nombre de los dos, y darle dinero para que se largara no se contemplaba. Antes muerto que prestarle mi dinero.

Con suerte no teníamos por qué coincidir. Yo llegaba a casa de madrugada y los días libres los podía pasar fuera. Su presencia no me fastidiaría. No ahora que empezaba a levantar cabeza.

.

.

.

Recibí una invitación por parte de Isabel para ir al cine con ella y Farlan. Molesto aún con ese pequeño diablo, le respondí que no pensaba ser el sujeta velas de nadie. Una pareja enamorada y yo en medio… No, gracias. Allí Isabel contraatacó hábilmente y casi que podía imaginar su cola de diablo moviéndose de un lado a otro impaciente.

—Eren puede venirse también.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Organizándome otra cita indirectamente. Me aseguró que, si yo no le invitaba, lo haría ella. De un modo u otro, conseguía salirse con la suya. Prometiendo que le llamaría, colgué la llamada irritado. No tanto por el tener que invitar a Eren, como el que Isabel fuera la que decidiera por mi relación. ¡Tenía que ser yo, no ella!

Mi relación con Eren era asunto mío. Y yo decidía qué pasos seguir.

Con todo, le envié un mensaje proponiéndole el cine con Isabel y Farlan. Minutos después, accedió encantado y añadiendo que así aprovecharía para disculparse con Farlan.

El plan malévolo de Isabel no solo consistía en quedar los cuatro. A la hora de decidir una película, ella sugirió ver _Antes de ti_ , una romántica protagonizada por Emilia Clarke. Farlan, como novio cómplice, estuvo de acuerdo. Eren también, y yo no tuve más remedio que aceptar ver esa película.

Eren quiso pagarme la entrada, pero me negué. Mi economía no era muy buena, pero ahora podía permitirme pequeños lujos como ese. Entramos a la sesión las siete, el film iba a durar casi dos horas.

Sin embargo, no esperé identificarme con Will Traynor, el co-protagonista. Su personaje había sufrido un accidente, quedando tetrapléjico y arrastrando su amargura día tras día. Pero una chica llamada Lou le devolvía la ilusión por la vida. No pude evitar verme reflejado en esa historia de amor. Por fortuna yo no era inválido, pero durante muchos años estuve viviendo en una nube de depresión… hasta que apareció Eren.

Lou era muy habladora, alegre e ingenua… como Eren.

Algunas frases me aturdían y me dolían a partes iguales.

" _Dibujé el mundo que él había creado para mí, lleno de maravillas y posibilidades. Le hice saber que una herida había sido curada de un modo que él no podía ni imaginar, y sólo por eso siempre habría una parte de mí que le estaría agradecida"._

"C _asi nada me hace feliz a estas alturas, salvo tú"._

" _Me he convertido en una persona totalmente nueva gracias a ti"._

Vi mi vida reflejada en esa película, pero mi estupidez me impidió ver amor entre nosotros. ¿Era amor lo que sentía? ¿Qué sentía por Eren?

La escena del beso entre Lou y Will me hizo pensar… ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si en vez de ignorar nuestros sentimientos nos hubiéramos besado? Si hubiéramos afrontado lo que sentíamos… ¿Nos habríamos amado como Lou y Will?

Cuando finalizó la película, Isabel comentó algo acerca de que si Farlan quedaba tetrapléjico ella lo seguiría amando para toda la vida. Eren dijo que eso sí era amor verdadero y lo demás eran tonterías.

Yo no dije nada. Esa historia de amor había sido un tormento para mi corazón. Me dolía desde hacía rato, y yo necesitaba una respuesta. No podía concebir pasarme los días siguientes torturándome de esa forma.

Salimos del cine por una puerta que daba acceso cerca de la sección de hostelería del centro comercial. Isabel se ausentó para ir al baño y Farlan la acompañó. Quedamos solos.

Nunca era demasiado tarde para descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Eren.

—¿Si?

—Bésame.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Creías que este era el último capítulo? ¡Pues, no! ¡Habrá uno más! El último definitivamente a modo de epílogo. He amado escribir este capítulo, quizás por el fluff excesivo pero me encanta ver a mis bebés en esta relación. Veía muy precipitado terminarlo ya, y decidí añadirle un sexto cap para darle un final redondo. He releído vuestros reviews y de verdad que no puedo creer que lo améis tanto como yo. Vuestro amor por el fic me emociona.**

 **¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews: _Narzisseblume, PaoCriss, Scc Ccu, EstragonYu, ShizuNight, Patatapandicornio, Ame-zero y kathy_! **

**Me repito en cada capítulo, pero no puedo despedirme sin deciros cuánto os amo, ¡mil gracias!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri, Fluff everywhere.**

* * *

.

.

—¿Qué?

El amago de una sonrisa se asomaba por mis labios, listo para reírme, pero la expresión de Levi no pudo ser más seria. Fruncí el ceño con la que, seguramente era, mi cara más estúpida. Iba a decirle que su broma no me hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero de nuevo, Levi no tenía pinta de estar bromeando. Las neuronas de mi cerebro cesaron de transferir información, prácticamente habían colapsado. Y yo ahí, de pie como un idiota.

—Bésame —repitió más alto.

Cogiendo una bocanada de aire, busqué una salida desesperadamente. No era posible que me estuviera pidiendo "eso" justamente ahora. Volteé el rostro a ambos lados, como si huir fuese la mejor opción que tuviese a mano.

—¡Eh! ¿No me has oído? ¡Te he pedido que me beses!

Su insistencia empezaba a ponerme nervioso. No se trataba de ninguna burla, por lo que lo más sensato sería evadir el tema.

—Vamos, Levi —dije sonriendo a duras penas—. ¿A qué viene esto? La película te afectó seriamente la cabeza.

Enseguida supe que la había cagado diciendo eso. Levi me miró dolido para darse la vuelta e irse.

—¡Espera, Levi! No lo decía en serio… —le tomé del brazo para detenerlo.

—Suéltame.

—No… Espera —le solté y con rapidez me planté delante suyo para impedirle el paso—. Perdóname, es solo que… no esperaba que precisamente tú me pidieras…

La frase quedó en suspense. Ni siquiera me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

—Si no quieres besarme, dímelo.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —exclamé abrumado por esa situación—. Si tan solo supieras la de noches que fantaseé con…

Callé abruptamente antes de que mi inconsciente me traicionara del todo. Esa impulsividad no hacía más que traerme problemas. Irónicamente, a Levi le gustó oír eso, pues su expresión se suavizó y alzó una ceja divertido. Dio un paso adelante, rozando nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Fantaseando conmigo? —susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

Las piernas no me sostenían, parecían de gelatina. Me sentía acorralado y la cercanía solo aceleraba el pulso de mis latidos. Lentamente descendí mis ojos hasta sus finos labios y me arrepentí. Ahora solo quería besarlo.

"Contrólate, Eren. Contrólate".

Levi se pegó a mi pecho y yo le tomé por la cintura. Mi cerebro me reprendió por hacer eso; estando entre mis brazos, ya no lo soltaría.

—Lo repetiré una última vez —dijo entrelazando sus brazos por detrás de mi nuca—. Bésame.

Finalmente, mis neuronas se reactivaron y le concedí su deseo. No vacilé y uní nuestros labios mientras un hormigueo me recorría de pies a cabeza. Años y años anhelando sentir el sabor de sus labios, la sensación que experimenté superó con creces todas mis fantasías soñadas hasta el momento.

Sus labios se movían inseguros, pero yo abrí más la boca, intensificando el beso. Como respuesta, se aferró más fuerte a mi nuca. Yo me encontraba en una nube de placer, cumpliendo uno de mis mayores deseos desde que tenía trece años. No quería separarme, no quería que ese beso terminara. Mis manos acariciaron sus caderas, mis labios recorrían cada centímetro de los suyos, memorizando cada movimiento y grabarlo por siempre en mi cabeza.

Olvidé el lugar dónde estábamos, así como la noción del tiempo. Solo estaba Levi y yo besándole completamente enloquecido de amor.

Desafortunadamente, Levi terminó rompiendo el beso. Yo estaba como loco por besarle otra vez, con un beso no tenía suficiente. Aun así, no lo hice. Algo me decía que debía ser paciente y dejar que Levi fuera el que llevara la iniciativa de momento.

Nuestras miradas conectaron y, si mis sentidos no fallaban, aquel beso había sido de lo más satisfactorio. Por supuesto no esperé que se me declarara ahí mismo ni que me hiciera otra petición alocada. Después de todo, seguía siendo Levi.

Cruzándose de brazos, puso cierta distancia entre nosotros, pero de reojo vi cómo se relamía los labios distraído. Yo actué con normalidad y sin movernos del sitio, aguardamos a que Isabel y Farlan regresaran del baño, que, por cierto, llevaban una hora ahí metidos.

Nos pilló por sorpresa, no obstante, verlos venir por el otro extremo, subiendo por las escaleras mecánicas. Farlan le decía algo a Isabel, quien intentaba poner una expresión neutral, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. A medida que se aproximaban, percibí cómo la risa se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios, como también dar pequeños saltos de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo retomando el paso de una persona normal.

Ese peculiar comportamiento solo se debía a una razón: Isabel y Farlan nos habían visto. Quise reírme pues Isabel parecía incluso más feliz que yo. Levi, en cambio, le taladró con la mirada, prometiéndole una muerta lenta y dolorosa si osaba comentar nada al respecto. Ya fuera por eso, o porque seguramente Farlan le hubiera aconsejado no jugarse la vida, Isabel fingió lo mejor que supo.

Rápidamente propusieron ir a cenar y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en no comer nada de hamburguesas ni patatas fritas. Yo señalé el restaurante japonés como opción más viable. Tras una breve deliberación, accedieron de buen grado. Nos pedimos un ramen cada uno y mantuvimos una charla agradable, pero cada vez que Isabel mencionaba algo relacionado con el amor o las relaciones, Levi parecía asesinarla con la mirada.

Insistí en pagarle la cena a Levi, quien obviamente se negó. Pero yo ya había sacado mi tarjeta y me aseguré de incluir mi menú y el suyo. La camarera me dio el ticket y yo le sonreí a Levi. Este no dijo nada, pero se leía en su rostro que desaprobaba mis acciones.

Él tenía que ahorrar su dinero y yo podía gastar más de lo que debería. Era justo.

Allá por las once de la noche, nos despedimos de Isabel y Farlan, no sin antes prometer otra quedada los cuatro.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —le dije, dirigiéndonos al parking.

Ni él ni yo tuvimos ninguna prisa en llegar hasta dónde tenía estacionada la moto. Caminamos a paso ligero, sin decirnos nada. No me molestó, puesto que no estábamos incómodos el uno con el otro. Lo único que lamentaba era que pronto terminaría esa noche.

Nos subimos a la moto y arranqué el motor. Iba a ser un trayecto corto.

A medida que nos acercábamos a su destino, descendí la velocidad; no quería despedirme tan pronto de Levi, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo. En pocos minutos nos diríamos adiós, él se encerraría en su casa y yo me alejaría sintiendo el vacío detrás de mí.

―No me apetece ir a casa. ¿Puedes seguir conduciendo?

Asentí conteniendo mi euforia. Inmediatamente aceleré y seguí conduciendo, sintiéndome la persona más feliz de la tierra. Al parecer, Levi tampoco quería despedirse de mí tan rápido. Esa evidencia tuvo un efecto re-animador y aunque tuviese que conducir toda la noche, no me hubiera importado lo más mínimo.

Dando tumbos por la ciudad, disfruté en silencio de su compañía; a pesar de no hablar, tenerlo cerca era suficiente. Y, sin embargo, mi corazón en el fondo quería… no, necesitaba más. Más de Levi.

Ahora era mi turno.

Cambié de dirección con un nuevo destino en mente.

—Voy a llevarte a mi casa.

No mentiría si dijera que tenía miedo de su reacción. Era muy atrevido y arriesgado, pero realmente era lo que mi corazón reclamaba.

—Justamente iba a pedirte eso —respondió divertido.

Lejos de aliviarme, todas las células de mi cuerpo se activaron al escucharle. Me costó concentrarme en la vía, la expectativa de tener a Levi en mi casa hasta hacía unas horas antes, era inimaginable. Y por caprichos del destino, estaba a punto de suceder.

.

.

.

Cuando finalicé mi primer borrador del cómic tres años atrás, lo envié a varias editoriales esperando que al menos una de ellas me lo aceptara. No tenía un agente que se asegurara de presionar a los editores, simplemente confié en mi destreza. En total, de las seis editoriales, dos me llamaron. Me reuní con ambas; en una me hicieron varias preguntas, pero en términos generales, aprobaban mi historia y el contenido de esta. La segunda me puso muchas trabas, y querían cambiar algunos diálogos o incluso al protagonista para que, en palabras suyas: no pareciera tan inútil.

No admití ningún cambio. Rechacé sus propuestas de un protagonista fuerte y sin ira. Me decían que no iba a gusta un protagonista con problemas de agresividad, pero ellos no entendían que en eso radicaba una parte de su esencia. Finalmente me decidí por la primera editorial.

En un comienzo tuvo un éxito moderado, se vendía bien y más o menos, la editorial estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Pero al parecer, los que lo leyeron quedaron tan impresionados que lo recomendaron a sus amigos, y los amigos de estos, a sus otros amigos. El boca a boca se expandió como la pólvora, y en poco menos de cinco meses, se habían vendido ciento veinte mil ejemplares.

Yo no podía creerlo, y como era lógico, la editorial me metió prisa para publicar el segundo cómic. Mientras planificaba el segundo arco de la historia, me llamaron para decirme que una editorial de Estados Unidos me ofrecía quinientos mil de los grandes por los derechos. Por poco no me dio un infarto.

En poco tiempo, mi economía experimentó un crecimiento fuera de órbita. Me había hecho rico sin apenas darme cuenta. Aun así, mantuve la cabeza fría. Administré las ganancias y gracias a ello, me alquilé un apartamento no muy grande, pero sí con estudio propio. Necesitaba un estudio donde trabajar, el resto me daba igual. Me compré nuevos materiales para dibujar las viñetas del cómic, y me concedí un capricho: una Yamaha YS 250.

Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mí. Antiguos amigos reaparecieron súbitamente, mostrando un descarado interés por mí. Algunas exnovias me llamaron, pero yo sabía muy bien que solo lo hacían porque ahora tenía dinero. A pesar del éxito, seguí echando en falta una cosa.

Levi no me había llamado. Habíamos sido mejores amigos por tantos años… Pero supuse que nuestra amistad estaba algo oxidada y rota. Poco sabía de él, y dudé que mostrara el mismo interés que los demás. De todas las personas, yo solo le quería a él.

Sin Levi, mi vida no era la misma. Recordaba nuestros años en el instituto con nostalgia y todas esas horas que pasamos juntos.

No tenía su número, lo busqué en Facebook, pero no estaba, aunque no me sorprendió. Levi no era una persona muy social. Mis amigos tampoco sabían nada de él. Me resigné a una vida sin Levi, por muy dolorosa que fuera, había intentado por todos los medios buscarle, y no lo logré. Hasta que finalmente, Dios, el destino, o lo que fuera se apiadó de mí y lo encontré de pura casualidad en la calle un día cualquiera. Yo no cabía en sí de la alegría, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, mas él no compartía ese sentimiento. Detecté tristeza, cansancio y preocupación en su rostro, y eso me dolió profundamente. No habló mucho y temí que por mi culpa hubiera retrocedido a esa época en la que todavía no nos conocíamos y tenía que aguantar al imbécil de su tío.

Levi lo hubiese negado, pero nuestro declive empezó con esa carta. A partir de entonces, ya nada volvió a ser igual. Éramos amigos, mas una grieta se formó entre nosotros, separándonos lenta pero inexorablemente.

Encontrarlo de nuevo me hizo más feliz que el éxito de mi cómic.

Y ahora, los dos estábamos en mi casa.

A decir verdad, estábamos en mi cama. No nos quitamos la ropa, ni tampoco lo hicimos esa noche. Simplemente nos acostamos y nos besamos por largas horas. Yo acariciaba todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance: su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, sus brazos, su espalda… Besé, lamí y mordí sus labios, saboreando con deleite el sabor que emanaba de ellos.

Me reí un par de veces, Levi fruncía el ceño y le contestaba que estaba feliz. Le habría explicado cómo me sentí durante todos esos años sin él, cómo seguí amándolo pese a nuestra separación, y cómo había llenado mi vida con una simple petición. Sin embargo, no le dije nada de eso. Había tiempo, mucho tiempo para decirle todas esas cosas y más.

Nuestros besos eran lo único que importaban.

Encima de mí, Levi repartía besos por mi cuello. Yo le estrechaba y suspiraba ante el cosquilleo de su respiración sobre mi piel. Casi no hablamos, nos limitábamos a mirarnos seducidos por el otro. Era un momento mágico, sin duda.

No supe cuando ocurrió, pero en algún punto de la noche, o la madrugada, los dos caímos dormidos; Levi apoyado sobre mi pecho con mi brazo rodeándole la cintura. Entre horas, abría los ojos y tras comprobar que Levi estaba ahí, acurrucado junto a mi cuerpo, me volvía a dormir. Temía que todo aquello no hubiera sido más que una ilusión producto de mi imaginación, pero afortunadamente no lo era.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaba el desayuno rebosante de alegría, Levi me preguntó dónde guardaba "la caja de los recuerdos".

—En mi armario —respondí desconcertado. Oí como sus pasos se dirigían a mi habitación y removía las distintas cosas dentro de mi armario—. ¿Por qué quieres saber…?

"Oh, mierda".

Apagué el fuego de la sartén, y salí corriendo de la cocina. Esquivé la mesa y salté por encima del sofá y entré atropelladamente en mi habitación. Efectivamente, y tal como había imaginado, Levi tenía en la mano la carta.

—Devuélvemela.

Este metió la caja al fondo del armario, y se guardó la carta.

—Ahora es mía —dijo con aire presuntuoso.

Yo le lancé una mirada crítica.

—Esa carta… —empecé, pero ni siquiera me dejó continuar.

—Esta carta va dirigida a mí —subrayó lleno de orgullo.

—Sí, pero…

—Y técnicamente me la quitaste porque pensaste que no sentía nada por ti. Pero después de lo de anoche, ya quedó claro lo que siento por ti. Así que te guste o no, me la quedaré.

Lo admito, me dejó sin argumentos. Era cierto que se la arrebaté porque creía que él no estaba enamorado de mí y pretender que nada había ocurrido. Pero ahora ya no había problema en que él la tuviese. Me daba mucha vergüenza que leyera la carta entera de nuevo, sobretodo porque con dieciséis años escribí todo tipo de cursilerías, pero no cometería la estupidez de quitársela.

—Haz lo que quieras —contesté resignado.

Levi sonrió triunfante.

Poco después desayunamos y dado que tenía la mañana libre, le invité a quedarse y revisar mis borradores. Yo le contaba la situación de los personajes mientras él leía las páginas que había ilustrado días antes. Me ayudó a aclarar algunas dudas y me aconsejó sobre cómo tirar adelante la historia. Se escandalizaba por la cantidad de muertes que tenía planeadas para los próximos capítulos, pero tenía que ser así.

Estuvimos más de tres horas, comentando y perfilando datos, diálogos, escenas… De vez en cuando le robaba algún beso, pillándole desprevenido. Procurábamos no entretenernos demasiado con los besos, pues tenía trabajo que adelantar para la editorial, y precisamente era Levi quien me lo decía.

Más tarde, le propuse ir a comer fuera. Aceptó sin poner una sola queja. Por el camino, no obstante, discutimos debido a que Levi quería pagarse él mismo la comida, pero yo me negaba. Una vez más, salí ganador. Para no cabrearle más, le dije que lo hacía porque quería y porque él tenía que ahorrar ese dinero que estaba ganando cada mes.

Comimos pasta italiana, y en medio de esa atmósfera agradable, Levi me contó su situación con Kenny.

—No tiene donde caerse muerto, y ayer apareció sin dinero. Compartimos hipoteca, y como comprenderás, no le puedo echar. Créeme que lo último que quiero es tener vínculos que me aten a él. Me contó que buscaría a una vieja ricachona para engatusarla y sacarle el dinero. Sé que no debería decir esto, pero mientras me deje a mí en paz, que haga lo que quiera.

Yo, indignado por que tuviera que vivir con ese energúmeno, le dije:

—Vente a vivir conmigo una temporada. Sé que es una locura, pero no soporto la idea de verte mal por culpa de ese hombre.

Levi sonrió con pesar.

—Lo pensaré.

Sé por qué lo decía. Irse a vivir conmigo no solucionaba el problema de Kenny. Lo pensé por unos instantes, y tuve una idea.

—Vended el piso. Con lo que saquéis, pagad el resto de hipoteca, y con lo que os sobre, os vais cada uno por vuestro lado.

Levi lo meditó seriamente.

—No es mala idea. Lo complicado será convencerle de que venda.

—Si encuentra una anciana senil adinerada no creo que haya problema —comenté despreocupado—. Y por lo que me has contado, apenas pisa ese suelo.

—Conociéndole, no tardará en buscarse una. Y si hay suerte, desaparecerá de mi vida de una maldita vez —expresó con odio.

Yo también quería que desapareciera de su vida. Ese hombre no le había otra cosa que soledad, miseria y amargura. Tal era mi desprecio por Kenny, que, aunque Levi rechazara mi oferta de quedarse en mi apartamento, lo hubiese obligado a ir. Por las buenas o por las malas, pero no permitiría que pasara ni una sola noche más bajo el mismo techo que él.

Levi me hizo saber que no se opondría por dos sencillas razones. La primera era que cuánto más lejos de Kenny, mejor, y la segunda era que me conocía demasiado bien como para protestar. Cuando tomaba una decisión, nada me hacía retroceder o cambiar.

Acordamos que antes de ir a trabajar, Levi se cogería sus cosas —que no eran muchas—, y las llevaría a mi apartamento. Yo le recogería en moto de jueves a domingo cuando terminase su turno de noche, y por el resto del día… haríamos lo que hacen los enamorados cuando finalmente han conseguido estar juntos.

Antes de irnos del restaurante, Levi pareció querer decirme algo. No lo hizo, pero en su lugar, me cogió de la mano. Yo le sonreí, sospechando de esa palabra que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta por vergüenza.

—Gracias, Levi —le dije acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar—. Gracias a ti por pedirme ese beso.

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Yo reí feliz.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Y finalmente llegamos al final de este fic! Es un cap cortito, no llega a las 2mil palabras, pero sinceramente creo que es suficiente para dar un final cerrado pero al mismo tiempo abierto. No quiero extenderme mucho pues todo lo diré al final del cap, y no quiero entreteneros. ¡Disfrutad del último capítulo de _LoveLetter_! **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, los que lo leáis, sufrís el riesgo de una sobredosis de Fluff, quedáis avisados. **

**¡Agradecimientos al final!**

* * *

.

.

Hicimos el amor por primera vez. Ambos inexpertos, pero con el deseo latente en nuestros corazones. Antes de empezar, le confesé que él era el primero: nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie. No por desinterés, sino porque mis prioridades eran otras. Ganar un sueldo, vivir dignamente, convivir con Kenny sin derramar sangre... Cuando perdí el contacto con Eren, me recluí en mi mismo, volviendo a mis tiempos de soledad. Lo eché en falta muchas veces: los viajes en moto, los veranos en la playa, las tardes de cine, las fiestas clandestinas en casa de Hange, las risas, su sonrisa... Nuestro reencuentro no me hizo tan feliz como a Eren, pero ahora mismo no podía sino dar las gracias por ello.

Eren había cambiado mi vida... otra vez.

—No sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento —dijo él, acariciando mi nuca rapada. Los dos echados en la cama, desnudos y abrazados.

—¿El momento en el que me llevarías a tu cama? —me reí.

Eren soltó una risa hermosa.

—El tenerte solo para mí.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y me besó la frente. Esas muestras de cariño me conmovían, me hacían sentir extraño, pero no incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir amor de otros, crecí en un lugar donde la indiferencia y a veces hasta el desprecio eran el pan de cada día. Eren continuó repartiendo besos por mi rostro y susurrando lo perfecto y maravilloso que era. Yo permanecí en silencio, asimilando que alguien pensara eso de mí, aunque fuera Eren.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, detuvo sus besos.

—Perdona, me pasé de romántico. A ti eso no te gusta —se disculpó torpemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No... Está bien. Es la primera vez que alguien...

"Me demuestra su amor".

No acabé la frase. Por vergüenza, seguramente. Todavía me costaba lidiar con sentimientos tan profundos. Eren, sin embargo, pareció entenderme. Pese a no mostrarme cariñoso en la intimidad ni dar muestras de afecto en público, Eren nunca me presionaba ni me obligaba a hacer algo que no quería. Él decía que tenía suficiente con tenerme a su lado, pero yo le repetía que no se trataba de querer o no, sino que todo eso era nuevo para mí, y necesitaba tiempo para que esa parte de mí, la sentimental, viera la luz de una vez.

—Hablé con mi madre ayer —anunció de improvisto—. Quiere que vayamos a comer a su casa mañana.

Alcé una ceja y le miré como pidiendo una explicación. No me enojé, por supuesto. Solamente me pilló desprevenido.

—Querrá conocer a su yerno —respondió conteniendo la risa.

—Ya me conoce —recordé, fingiendo un tono de reproche—. ¿Le contaste lo nuestro?

Eren se frotó la nuca, señal de que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Fue ella quien descubrió que me gustabas, que se me notó desde la primera vez que le hablé de ti y que con mi poco disimulo, hasta los vecinos lo sospecharían.

Me sentí un poco estúpido, pues al parecer lo supo todo el mundo menos yo.

—Se puso muy contenta cuando le dije que éramos pareja —prosiguió con las mejillas coloradas—, y quiere celebrar tenerte de nuevo en la familia.

Carla siempre fue como una madre para mí. No creo haber conocido —a excepción de Eren—, una persona tan bella y gentil como ella. Era un fiel retrato de Eren pero en versión femenina. Siempre que podía, le agradecía todo lo que hacía por mí. Muchas veces le ayudaba con las tareas de la casa los domingos por la mañana, cuando Eren aún dormía.

—¿Te ha molestado? —me preguntó, preocupado.

—En absoluto, sabes que adoro tu familia.

Él respiró aliviado.

—Genial, le llamaré para confirmar que iremos... —hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama. Yo le agarré del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Eh?

—Ya le llamarás luego —dije, recostando su cuerpo contra el colchón. Me subí encima suyo—. Ahora hazme el amor.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió, acomodándose para que nuestros miembros se frotaran el uno con el otro—. Qué caprichoso.

—Cállate y bésame.

.

.

.

Estar de regreso a mi antiguo hogar me rodeó de recuerdos. Casi todo seguía igual: la misma distribución, los mismo muebles, las mismas fotos enmarcadas en el salón... En una salíamos yo y Eren entre las rocas del mar, sosteniendo una caracola del tamaño de nuestra mano, en otra disfrazados de vampiro y hombre lobo por Halloween, y otra en la que posábamos en la graduación del instituto.

Me sorprendió que esa fotos siguieran ahí, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, en cuanto me vio, Carla me abrazó y me dio dos besos. Estaba radiante pese a ser un poco más mayor.

—Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte. Eren se puso muy triste cuando perdisteis el contacto, se encerraba en su habitación y de ahí no salía. Mi niño lo pasó muy mal sin ti.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Eren, avergonzado—. ¡Esas cosas no se cuentan!

—¡Oh, vamos! Tiene derecho a saberlo. Es tu novio, ¿no?

Carla me guiñó el ojo. Eren enrojeció hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada indignado. Yo no dije nada, pero le respondí con una sonrisa cómplice. En más de una ocasión, me había enseñado a escondidas álbumes de fotos de Eren siendo un bebé: gateando, comiendo, jugando, en pañal, chupándose el dedo... Era nuestro secreto mejor guardado.

Para no "enfurecer" más a Eren, nos hizo ponernos cómodos mientras esperábamos a Grisha para comer. Carla fue a la cocina para vigilar que no se le quemara el postre que había en el horno, dejándonos un momento a solas. Eren refunfuñaba, contrariado porque su madre hubiera hablado más de la cuenta. Yo conocía un método para que se le olvidara el cabreo.

—Eren —le llamé en voz baja. Él me miró y su expresión se suavizó—. Yo también lo pasé mal sin ti.

Me reitero en lo dicho: no era una persona romántica, pero de vez en cuando me permitía ciertas libertades. Tal y como lo imaginé, enseguida desapareció todo rastro de enojo en sus facciones, y casi que podía ver su corazón derretirse por dentro. Me atrajo hacia él y durante uno segundos no nos movimos ninguno, yo escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Carla regresó y Eren aprovechó para ponerla día con su trabajo. Por lo visto, editoriales de otros países ya se habían puesto en contacto con su agente para conseguir los derechos y traducirlo al francés, al español y al italiano. Carla le felicitó pese a considerar su historia demasiado sangrienta. Eren defendió a capa y espada su amada historia de titanes, yo me reí; en el fondo seguía siendo ese mocoso de trece años.

Grisha llegó media hora después. Me dio la bienvenida y además me dio las gracias por hacer tan feliz a su hijo. Yo no supe qué decir, fue algo inesperado. Él también estaba enterado de nuestra relación y por su actitud, deduje que estaba de acuerdo.

Nos sentamos a comer y por un momento, sentí como si los años no hubieran pasado. Era como esos días de verano en los que comíamos juntos y luego íbamos a la terraza a tomar un baño en la piscina plegable. Pasadas tres horas, volvíamos al sofá y jugábamos con la _playstation_ , y cuando nos cansábamos, de vuelta a la piscina.

Quizás ahora era todo un poco distinto, pero Eren seguía a mi lado. Sin importar los años transcurridos, él jamás me olvidó, y yo tampoco a él.

. . .

A las cinco de la tarde me despedí de los Jaegers, dentro de una hora tenía que esta en mi puesto de trabajo. Estos nos invitaron a venir cuando quisiéramos, que esa siempre sería nuestra casa. Yo les agradecí su generosidad, la verdad es que aún estaba en deuda con ellos por considerarme casi como un hijo suyo.

Eren me acompañó hasta el centro comercial y allí me besó, prometiéndome que me esperaría puntual para llevarme a su casa. No me soltaba, y me besaba como si me fuera tres meses de viaje. Le dije que estaba siendo dramático, que solo iban a ser seis horas, pero él insistía en que ahora que estábamos juntos, le era más difícil dejarme ir.

Yo le cubrí la boca con la mano y me separé de él. Iba a llegar tarde y para mí la puntualidad era muy importante. Le aseguré que esa noche podía hacerme lo que quisiera, pues los domingos trabajaba poco y no terminaba agotado como los viernes y sábados. Eren pareció conforme y me dijo adiós con una carita de cachorro de lo más adorable.

Esa tarde me la pasé junto a Farlan e Isabel, quienes literalmente se comportaban como dos idiotas enamorados. No me molestó ni me dio envidia, al fin y al cabo, yo también tenía pareja. Isabel me incordió con preguntas acerca de nuestra relación. Les había dicho una semana antes que yo y Eren éramos novios, solo para ese pequeño demonio dejara de preguntar por el beso que nos dimos el otro día al salir del cine. Pero ni con eso estaba satisfecha, y me interrogaba sobre nuestras citas.

Farlan se ponía en medio y se llevaba a Isabel para dejarme a mí en paz. Pero comparada con Kenny, Isabel no me amargaba la existencia. Le había informado a mi tío —por llamarle de alguna manera, pues no lo consideraba familia verdaderamente—, que tenía intención de poner en venda el apartamento en el que vivía. Le sorprendió esa decisión, y me preguntó a qué se debía, pero yo le contesté que mis asuntos no eran de su incumbencia. No rechazó la idea, pero por el momento él no quería vender.

De eso habían pasado ya dos semanas y seguía sin tener otra respuesta de su parte. En esos catorce días no había pisado el apartamento, no para dormir o comer. Eren comentó que podía ir trayendo mis cosas poco a poco para instalarme en su casa. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas; solo lo indispensable.

Pero ese día cambió. Kenny me llamó al móvil pero, por razones obvias, no pude contestarle: estaba trabajando. Más tarde, me envió un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba dinero urgentemente. No me sorprendió, mi tío tenía préstamos y créditos sin pagar. Pero a diferencia de la gente normal, él no los pedía a los bancos. Sentía una especial inclinación por las mafias, lo que le acarreó más de un problema serio.

Técnicamente, si a una mafia no le devolvías el dinero, te enviaban tres o cuatro matones y te partían las piernas. En cualquier otra situación, no hubiera movido un dedo por ayudarle a conseguir el dinero, pero ahora mismo yo necesitaba desprenderme de la única cosa que me unía a él, por tanto, por una vez en mi vida colaboraría con Kenny.

Cuando se lo conté a Eren esa noche, me cogió en brazos y me plantó un beso en la boca. Me sentí un poco ridículo, así que le obligué a bajarme y le advertí que aún tenía que reunirme con Kenny y hablarlo con calma. Que nada estaba confirmado, pero había posibilidades de vender al fin el apartamento.

No estaba muy seguro de convivir con Eren todavía. Era muy pronto, aunque él afirmase lo contrario. Quería tener mi espacio, pero obviamente también quería compartir parte de mi vida con él. Por el momento, si todo salía bien, me alquilaría un apartamento modesto.

Pero de eso ya me ocuparía los días siguientes, ahora lo único que tenía en mente era que Eren me hiciera el amor esa noche.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cuando empecé este fic no tenía ni idea de la buena acogida que recibiría de vuestra parte. Ha sido maravilloso leer cada uno de vuestros reviews, y todo el amor que le habéis dado. Tenía muchas tramas en la cabeza, pero al final me decanté por una historia simple pero llena de sentimientos. Es posible que me excediera con el fluff,no lo puedo evitar, amo ver a mis dos bebés juntos y felices.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas las autoras que comentaron! _dteufel, Toya137, mina-chan, Narzisseblume, Sammy 1109, bellecoquelicot, x-VaneYaAckerman-x, Sofitkm, Luna de Acero, ElisaM2331, KatherineCV, PandPsicotikk, Charly Land, PaoCriss, Scc Ccu, EstragonYu, ShizuNight, Patatapandicornio, Ame-zero, kathy, Rin-Nisan y yesenianapolescabrera_! **

**¡Ha sido un placer escribir este fic!**

 _ **AngelGefallen**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
